C'est mieux ainsi
by petites sorcieres
Summary: Immédiatement après la bataille finale,le trio se retrouve propulsé dans un Univers Parallèle, où leurs famille et leurs amis sont en vie, y compris les parents de Harry.Le problème? Voldemort y règne depuis près de 20 ans.
1. Chapter 1

« C'est mieux ainsi… »

Disclaimers : Dans mon nom et prénom je n'ai que 4 lettres semblalbles à celle de JK Rowling…

Rating :K+…Je pense…De toute façon, Harry Potter ou les Contes de Beedle le Barde, y a quand même des trcs violent et c'est tout public…En fait on va dire entre K et K+

Spoilers : Post RdM/DH avant Epilogue. Je vous conseille d'avoir lu tous les tomes…les contes aussi. Mais pas pour tout de suite ^^

Personnage : Tout ceux de JK Rowling, plus d'autres que j'inventerai…Pas dans ce chapitre^^

Chapitres prévus : Je ne sais pas. ^^ C'est clair et concis non ?

Blabla de petites sorcières

A l'origine, c'était un défi. Je devais réussir à placer les mots:Nemo, Tournevis déjanté et Martien…Ainsi qu'un bout d'une chanson de Dalida XD

J'ai décidé d'en faire une fic dont ce serait le prologue. Cette fanfiction serait un Voyage dans un autre Univers par le Trio. Pour ceux qui connaissent mon autre fanfiction UA : _Moi je n'y ai pas eu droit,_ ce sera complètement différent.

Cette idée me trotte dans la tête depuis un sacré bout de temps…Plusieurs mi en fait, j'ai décidé de la concrétiser XD

Résumé : Immédiatement après la bataille finale, le trio se retrouve propulsé dans un Univers Parallèle. Un monde où les parents de Harry sont vivants mais où tout semble différent tout en se ressemblant. Ils retrouvent leur famille, leurs amis tous en vie. Le problème? Voldemort a pris le contrôle total de la Grande Bretagne il y a près de vingt ans de cela.

Ils doivent alors essayer de trouver un moyen de rentrer chez eux. Mais en attendant, chacun du membre du Trio doit affronter ses craintes et essayer de se remettre de la Deuxième Guerre dont ils n'ont même pas eu le temps de célébrer l'issue, ni d'en pleurer les morts. Accepteront-ils de se relancer dans une guerre et dans une chasse aux Horcruxes dans un monde qui n'est même pas le leur ? Sans compter les nombreux non-dits qui viennent déranger cette union qui caractérisait le Trio.

_Italique_ : pour le moment ce sont les pensées des personnages.

**Attention.** J'alterne les Point de vue ^^ Vous repérerez facilement je pense^^

Bonne lecture !

_**" C'est mieux ainsi..."**_ : Le prologue

_**« Si l'un de nous venait à mourir »**_

Ron avait toujours eu le sentiment que si l'un d'eux devait mourir, cela aurait été lui. Il n'était pas aussi obtus qu'Hermione et tous les autres semblaient le penser. Il savait bien qu'il serait difficile pour l'un d'eux d'en réchapper. Encore lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard il avait toujours eu le sentiment que rien ne pouvait arriver de mal puisque Dumbledore était là. Certes, lorsque Hermione avait été pétrifiée et que Ginny avait été emmenée dans la Chambre des Secrets, il avait sentit sa confiance envers le vieux directeur diminuer. Pour la première fois, oui, il avait réellement envisagé ce qu'était la mort…Cependant, il n'arrivait toujours à réaliser exactement ce que c'était. La mort demeurait un concept éloigné et abstrait pour lui.  
Lorsque Diggory avait été assassiné, il avait cette fois ci était confronté à un cadavre, au corps sans vie d'une personne qu'il avait croisée dans les couloirs, qu'il avait rencontré à défaut de lui avoir jamais parlé. Ce fut son deuxième choc :il prenait réellement conscience d'un monde hostile autour de lui. Ce monde, cet univers, n'en avait rien à faire de ce qui était juste ou injuste. Diggory était à peine plus âgé que lui…

_« Les innocents sont toujours les premiers à partir »_

Son estomac se noua, dire qu'il avait eu envie de participer à cet affreux tournoi…Il en avait même voulu à Harry, pensant qu'il cherchait juste à se mettre au premier plan. Il n'était pas très fier de son comportement.. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Il savait pourtant que si il y avait bien une chose que le jeune homme détestait c'était bien toute cette publicité. Pourtant il lui avait tourné le dos, comme tous les autres. Il avait choisi le camp de toute l'école…de Malfoy en quelque sorte…Machinalement, il serra le déluminateur qui se trouvait dans sa poche….Il ne ferait plus cette erreur…Il n'abandonnerait plus jamais son ami…Plus jamais….Si seulement il pouvait s'en convaincre !Il n'était pas aussi courageux aussi loyal ni aussi courageux que Harry…Il connaissait ses faiblesses…Son sale caractère…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami. Celui ci parlait avec animation à Mr Weasley et aux jumeaux. A propos de quoi ? Ron n'en avait aucune idée, mais au vu de l'air surexcité de son père, ce devait être à propos des moldus. Comme à chaque fois que son regard tombait sur son meilleur ami, il se sentit un peu mieux. Harry était encore là….Il savait que son ami hésitait toujours. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils viennent avec lui et même si il ne formulait plus de protestations à voix haute, il voyait bien dans son regard que parfois il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de s'enfuir. C'est pour cela que Ron s'endormait toujours après lui et paniquait dès qu'il ne voyait pas le Gryffondor dans son lit…Harry était capable de beaucoup de chose. Même si il n'avait pas encore son permis de transplanner et malgré la présence des membres de l'Ordre, le jeune homme savait qu'il pouvait réussir à s'en aller…De toute manière, si il faisait ça, Hermione et lui le rattraperait. Qu'importe qu'ils mettent plusieurs semaines, ils ne le laisseraient pas partir sans eux….

Pour une fois, le plus jeune des garçons Weasley avait préféré s'éloigner des autres, soi-disant pour lire son manuel de Quidditch. En réalité, c'était pour tenter de calmer son anxiété grandissante. Hermione se tenait non loin de lui écoutant Ginny lui parler. Dans quelques jours, ils se lanceraient à la recherche des Horcruxes. Dans quelques jours, ils seraient loin d'ici.

_«Plus rien ne nous protégera…On sera complètement vulnérable »_

Il n'aimait pas ce sentiment. Il l'avait ressentit à trois reprises : la première fois au Département des Mystères, la deuxième fois lors de l'Attaque de Poudlard il y a quelques semaines et enfin lors du guet-apens que leur avait tendu les mangemorts. Il avait bien cru qu'ils n'allaient pas en réchapper, mais une fois de plus le sort avait été en leur faveur. Certes George avait perdu une oreille, mais il aurait pu perdre la vie. Il ne savait pas comment il aurait réagi si ça avait été le cas….

Ses amis se moqueraient de lui si ils savaient… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser…Comment réagirait-il si une personne qu'il aimait venait à disparaître ?Il n'avait jamais vraiment connu Dumbledore et Sirius n'était pas en définitive si proche de lui que cela.

Pourtant leur mort avait joué un rôle dans sa perception du monde, il le savait. Entre autre, il avait vu que la mort n'était pas un concept si éloigné, qu'elle ne touchait pas seulement des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas ou très peu comme Diggory. Il avait fini par croire qu'ils étaient immunisés contre la mort, puisque son père avait survécu. Il avait eu tort.

Dans quelques jours, ils seraient sur les routes….D'ordinaire, il ne pensait jamais à de telles choses. Seulement, face à tout ce qui était arrivé, il ne pouvait faire autrement. Au fond de son cœur, il savait qu'il ne pouvait tous en réchapper encore une fois. Quelqu'un allait mourir…Il en avait le sentiment, et ça le terrifiait…Il ne voulait pas qu'un de ses amis meurt. Tout mais pas ça.

Son regard tomba sur Hermione. Tout en souriant à Ginny, elle remettait une mèche derrière son oreille de ce geste impatient qu'il aimait tant….Il n'osait pas se déclarer, et si elle le rejetait ?. Soudain, elle tourna son visage dans sa direction et son regard plongea dans le sien. Un instant surpris, Ron se reprit et faisant mine de rien détourna la tête.

Il ne supporterait pas de la voir mourir. Aussi stupide et aussi ridicule que ça puisse sonner... il ne pouvait imaginer ce que serait la vie sans elle…

_« Et Harry ? »_

Le jeune homme sentit un horrible sentiment le saisir. Hermione, il pouvait la protéger, mais son meilleur ami ? Il avait frôlé la mort un nombre incalculable de fois à tel point que le Survivant semblait en effet être un surnom qui lui collait parfaitement. Pendant plusieurs années, il avait eu le sentiment étrange que du moment qu'il était avec Harry, rien de mauvais ne pouvait vraiment arriver…Qu'il les sauverait tous. Ca venait probablement de tous ces récits dont il avait été abreuvé plus jeune. Malheureusement, il avait bien vu que non seulement le jeune homme ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde, mais qu'en plus il était loin d'être un surhomme. Lui aussi pouvait être blessé, et lui aussi pouvait mourir.

_« Si jamais ça arrivait …. » _Il serra son poing. Il en était hors de question ! Harry avait été son premier véritable ami. Avant, il avait toujours été dans l'ombre de tous ses frères et dans celui de petite sœur. Il n'était que le sixième frère sans talent particulier. Face à Ginny qui était l'enfant tant attendu par sa mère et son père, il ne faisait vraiment pas le poids. Il y avait certes ces cinq aîné, mais ce n'était pas toujours très drôle. Il n'était pas vraiment très proche de Bill, ce dernier étant parti à Poudlard lorsqu'il était encore très jeune. C'était un peu pareil pour Charlie, même si ça une époque c'était son grand frère préféré. Une fois qu'il était parti à Poudlard, il avait fini par l'oublier. Quant à Percy…Il pouvait être sympathique, mais il était vraiment trop ennuyeux. De plus, il préférait de loin la compagnie de ses livres à celui de ses petits frères.

De toute sa famille, c'était des jumeaux dont il était le plus proche. Là encore, même si ils s'amusaient ensemble quand ils étaient plus jeunes, les jumeaux n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de lui ; ils se suffisaient à eux-mêmes….Il ne leur était utile qu'en tant que cobaye. Ron sourit en repensant à un moment en particulier. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ou cinq ans. Ses frères avaient chapardé à leur père un outil moldu qu'ils avaient surnommé: Tj, Le Tournevis Déjanté. Jusqu'à ce jour, il ne savait pas ce qu'ils avaient trafiqué avec…En tout cas, ils avaient proposé à leur jeune frère l'utiliser...Ron s'était retrouvé kidnappé par le tournevis grandis de plusieurs mètres. Celui ci s'était glissé sous son tee-shirt et l'avait suspendu en l'air, comme un animal que l'on fait cuire à la broche, puis il s'était enfui hors de la maison. Heureusement, sa mère avait entendu ses cris et l'avait rattrapé avant qu'il ne franchisse les limites de leur jardin. Ca ne l'aurait peut être pas marqué plus que cela, si le Tournevis n'était pas tombé subitement fou amoureux d'elle….

. Enfin, c'était une de leur plaisanterie les plus inoffensives. D'habitude, c'était beaucoup plus bruyant et un peu plus dangereux. Partir pour Poudlard avait donc été une bénédiction. Pour la première fois, il s'était retrouvé avec d'autres personnes de son âge et il avait pu faire ses preuves…Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à toutes leurs aventures. Il avait toujours était le boute entrain du groupe, n'étant ni aussi intelligent qu'Hermione ni aussi puissant que Harry…Il n'avait rien de particulier face à eux. Surtout face à son meilleur ami.

Harry était l'espoir du monde des sorciers. Il n'avait pas le droit de mourir. Il n'avait pas le droit de les abandonner Hermione et lui. Il était comme son frère jumeau. Il y avait eu Patmol et Cornedrue, Gred et Forge et maintenant il y avait Harry et Ron. Son estomac se noua en voyant la parallèle qu'il venait de tracer…Sirius et James…Le père de Harry était mort encore très jeune. Harry ne connaîtrait certainement pas le même sort. Si l'un d'eux devait mourir, ce serait lui. Il ne supporterait pas que cela se passe différemment.

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en les capacités de son meilleur ami…Bien au contraire, si quelqu'un pouvait les sauver c'était lui. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Même si il était quasi certain que son ami survivrait, il restait encore ce léger doute…Non. Non, Harry survivrait. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il devait cesser de s'inquiéter pour son meilleur ami. Il avait plus chance de survie que Hermione ou lui…

Quitte à mourir, il préférait que ce soit ainsi, en combattant pour ceux qu'ils aimaient…Il saurait peut être enfin ce qu'est la mort ? Pour le moment, il en avait toujours une vision assez floue, mélange entre les croyances populaires des sorciers et ce qu'il avait vu de ses propres yeux. L'image du voile dans le Département des Mystères s'imposa à lui. Il trembla légèrement.

_« …C'est toujours le meilleur ami du héros qui se fait tuer en premier, non ? » _

-Eh Ron, à quoi tu penses ? » Harry venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Malgré lui, le Gryffondor manqua de sursauter. Il ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Un instant, il pensa à lui faire part de ses craintes et de ses incertitudes. Cependant, en voyant le sourire du jeune homme il n'en eut pas le courage. Ca lui gâcherait certainement sa soirée. De toute façon, il n'avait pas à lui en parler, ce serait idiot. Alors, il mentit :

-A rien et c'est le pied ! » Il s'étala de tout son long sur le canapé et s'étira paresseusement.

-Original, Ron qui ne pense à rien. Allez Pousse-toi» lui ordonna une voix qu'il aurait préféré ne pas entendre, en le forçant à se serrer un peu sur le canapé.

_« Ugh, Ginny. Pourquoi doit elle toujours venir me déranger ?»_

-Va jouer ailleurs Gin, tu vois pas que je me repose là ?Raaah, mais dégage ! »ajouta-t-il en voyant que celle ci s'évertuait à essayer de le pousser hors du canapé. Il s'étala complètement dessus, écartant bras et jambes et ne laissant ainsi aucune place pour sa cadette.

-Bouge toi, nous aussi on veux s'asseoir…Si tu ne bouges pas immédiatement, » continua-t-elle en voyant que ses efforts étaient vains « j'appelle maman.

-Tu n'oserais pas !

Ron jeta un regard en direction de la cuisine. Leur mère était particulièrement irascible ces temps-ci. La fatigue et l'anxiété liés aux préparatifs de même que l'annonce de leur décision de quitter Poudlard avait eu raison de sa patience. Toute la maisonnée faisait de son mieux pour éviter les explosions de colère de plus en plus fréquente de la matriarche. Les jumeaux eux mêmes s'étaient un peu calmés…Enfin, ils avaient essayé. Si Ginny allait se plaindre, sa mère allait tous les punir et surtout le trucider. Le pire ? Il savait que sa sœur en était parfaitement capable. Maugréant contre les petites sœurs démoniaques, il se redressa complètement :

-Voilà…Heureuse ?

-Très. »Avec entrain, Ginny se laissa tomber à côté de lui, un sourire on ne peut plus satisfait sur les lèvres. Elle lui tira la langue.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en voyant Ron croiser les bras d'un air boudeur. Et ils se disaient mâtures ! Tout comme Harry, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire un petit peu. Mine de rien, c'était quand même très drôle à voir. Or des occasions de rire, ils n'en auront plus beaucoup dans les prochains jours. Sa bonne humeur retomba. Ses pensées sombres de tantôt lui revenaient…

Elle aimait beaucoup Ginny. C'était une de ses meilleurs amies. Non, vraiment, elle avait beaucoup de qualités : elle était courageuse, sûre d'elle, gentille…Le seul problème c'est qu'une fois lancée, elle ne s'arrêtait plus de parler. Elle parlait, parlait et parlait…A propos de quoi cette fois ci? Hermione avait complètement perdu le fil. Ca avait commencé avec la nouvelle coupe de Lavande, elle était quasi sûre d'avoir entendu prononcer le nom de Zabini à un moment mais c'est tout. Heureusement, elle avait l'habitude. Ginny n'avait pas tant besoin d'une interlocutrice que d'une oreille pour l'écouter. Il suffisait de sourire, d'acquiescer de temps en temps et c'était bon…La jeune fille se serait sentie un peu coupable d'agir ainsi, si elle ne savait pas que Ginny avait tendance à faire la même chose avec elle. Et puis, ce n'était pas vraiment capital de savoir que McBridge avait osé tromper sa petite amie avec une fille plus jeune…Elle ne savait même pas qui il était ! Ginny était donc lancé depuis un quart d'heure et la jeune fille avait déjà envie de crier au secours.

_« Rien ne t'arrête quand tu commences __  
__Si tu savais comme j'ai envie __  
__d'un peu de silence… __  
__Parole, parole, parole » _

-Et tu sais ce qu'il lui a dit ?_**Ecoute-moi**__._ (_ « Parole, parole, parole »_)…Et tu sais ce qu'elle lui a répondit ?…Blablablabala…Et puis…blablablabla…_**Je t'en prie.**_

_« Parole, parole, parole » _La Gryffondor fit mine d'écarquiller les yeux comme si elle ne pouvait y croire. Bien entendu, Ginny n'attendant que ça reprit :

-Si !_**Je te jure….**_

_« Parole, parole, parole, parole, parole __  
__encore des paroles que tu sèmes au vent » _

Hermione ne put empêcher un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres. Finalement, sa mère n'avait pas tout à fait tort, ces vielles chansons ne se périment jamais : la preuve…Sa mère…Son sourire disparut…Elle n'était même pas consciente qu'elle avait une fille. Elle portait un nom complètement différent et vivait dans un autre pays…Ca s'était révélé beaucoup plus difficile que prévu….Elle avait essayé de les protéger en les envoyant au loin, en effaçant leur souvenirs…Mais est ce qu'elle avait fait le bon choix ? Ses parents n'étaient-ils pas encore plus en danger ? peut être aurait-elle dû les laisser sous la protection de McGonagall ou des Membres de l'Ordre ? Après tout, les Dursley qui étaient beaucoup plus menacés que ses parents étaient en sécurité…

Une séparation c'était toujours difficile. Tout le monde peut le dire. Seulement, on pouvait toujours se dire qu'on était présent dans les pensées de l'autre. Hermione savait qu'elle n'avait pas cette chance, ce qui rendait les choses plus dures à supporter. Sa morale la taraudait ;après tout avait elle le droit d'user ainsi de la Magie ? Elle avait quand même user de ses pouvoir pour effacer les souvenirs de ses parents et en implanter d'autres…Qui était-elle pour faire ça ? Et si quelque chose s'était mal passé ? Comment aurait-elle fait ? Qui plus est, elle n'était pas sûre non plus d'arriver à leur rendre leur souvenirs sans qu'il n'y ait de séquelles…Son estomac se noua. Elle se sentait coupable. Que se passerait-t-il…

_« …Si je venais à mourir ? »._ Elle frissonna. Ce n'était pas une perspective qu'elle avait envie d'imaginer. La mort, il n'y avait rien de plus terrible selon elle.

_« Disparaître à tout jamais…Dans le néant…La nuit pour toujours»_

Pendant des années, elle avait eu peur du noir, de ce qu'il représentait. Pendant presque toute son enfance, elle avait allumé sa petite lampe de chevet pour que les ténèbres environnants soient dissipés, qu'elle ne se retrouve pas face à ce vide. Aujourd'hui encore, elle ne se sentait vraiment pas très à l'aise la nuit. Le noir symbolisait tout ce qui l'effrayait : l'inconnu, la vulnérabilité, l'ignorance. Qu'importe qu'on soit le plus intelligent et le plus puissant des sorciers, à moins de disposer d'une source de lumière, il était impossible de lutter contre les ténèbres envahissants. On finissait par se faire engloutir.

_« Je ne suis pas sûre de revenir… » _

Pendant des années, ils avaient joué avec la mort. Elle avait le sentiment d'être la seule à en avoir réellement conscience. Ron se lançait dans n'importe quel entreprise tête baissé, sans même faire attention au danger. Il prenait tout à cœur et n'hésitait pas à relever le moindre défi…Un vrai Gryffondor en somme. Hermione poussa un soupir intérieur, être une rouge et or avait ses points négatifs. Personne ne semblait se rendre compte du danger et même on encourageait ce genre de comportement.

Quant à Harry, il se sentait toujours responsable de tout et de tout le monde. Ce qui était une qualité devenait une fois de plus dans ce cas là un défaut. Il s'oubliait. Pour lui rien ne comptait plus que les autres, à tel point qu'il était capable de se mettre sciemment en danger…En plus de cela, il était têtu ! Il suffisait de voir ce qui état arrivé avec Sirius ou dans la Chambre des Secrets…Non mais avait-on idée d'aller se affronter par soi même un basilique ? Il savait pourtant le genre de créature qui hantait les murs de Poudlard ! Il aurait pu prévenir un professeur, Dumbledore, quelqu'un ! Il avait failli mourir…

Elle n'arrêtait pas de s'inquiéter pour eux . Dieu et Merlin lui sont témoins du nombre de cheveux blancs qu'elle avait acquis à cause d'eux. En plus, ils avaient ris lorsque furieuse elle leur avait montré quelques années plus tôt le résultat de leurs petites aventures. Tout en acquiesçant à ce que Ginny venait de dire, elle sourit. Ils s'en étaient mordu les doigts par la suite lorsque sa colère avait explosé. Après tout, c'était de leur faute si elle avait déjà des cheveux blancs .

Son cœur tomba dans sa poitrine. Quelque chose lui disait que ses deux meilleurs amis allaient une fois de plus lui prouver qu'elle avait raison.

Harry en particulier l'inquiétait ;c'était comme si il avait un désir de mourir. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. C'est vrai que face à l'arcade, il avait montré une fascination plutôt malsaine. De toutes leur petite bande, son meilleur ami était celui qui avait été le plus intrigué…Comme si il avait été hypnotisé…

_« L'arcade du Ministère»_

Voilà une autre chose qui la terrorisait. Elle n'avait pas compris ce qui s'était passé dans cette salle. Pourquoi Harry, Ginny, Neville et Luna avait été si frappés par celle ci ? Elle avait bien vu leurs expressions, leurs attitudes, c'était comme si ils étaient inconscient de leur geste ; comme si l'arcade les avait appelé. D'ailleurs, Harry et Luna avait entendu des voix…Ginny lui avait plus tard révélé qu'elle aussi avait senti quelque chose et elle était quasi sûre que Neville aussi avait entendu des voix, même si il ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Ils avaient failli la traverser….Elle chassa l'image affreuse de ses amis disparaissant à travers l'arcade …

Lors de cette soirée, son esprit et sa logique avait été mis à rude épreuve. Normalement, la question de l'arcade l'aurait obsédé jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait trouvé une réponse. Cependant, Hermione pour la première fois de sa vie avait préféré ne pas se poser de questions.

Son épouvantard prendrait-il la forme de l'arcade ? Sans doute, puisqu'elle représentait ce qu'elle craignait le plus au monde : la nuit, la mort et la perte de ceux qu'elle aimait. Comment Harry pouvait-il encore aller de l'avant après avoir perdu Sirius et Dumbledore ? Hermione savait ce que les deux hommes signifiaient pour lui…Pourtant, il réussissait encore à sourire et même à rire ….Son regard s'attarda sur lui. Il était en plein conversation avec Mr Weasley….Comment pouvait-il continuer ainsi ?Comme si tout était normal ?…Malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu ? Malgré les Dursley ? Malgré la prophétie ?…

Elle l'admirait.

Si elle avait été à sa place, il y a longtemps qu'elle aurait craquée. Que ce soit du fait des journaux, du lynchage populaire, ou simplement de la menace du Mage noir et de la pression qu'on aurait exercé sur elle…N'avait-il pas peur de mourir ?…Il riait à une plaisanterie des jumeaux…Hermione sentit son estomac se nouer.

Il avait l'air tellement détaché de l'idée de la mort…Pourtant, si il y avait bien quelqu'un dont la vie était menacée, c'était bien lui…Elle ne voulait pas mourir…Elle était beaucoup trop jeune, elle avait beaucoup de choses à voir et à découvrir…Pourquoi Ron et Harry ne pensaient-ils pas à tout ça ?…N'envisageaient-ils pas la possibilité…La jeune filLe avala difficilement sa salive…La probabilité que l'un d'eux puisse rencontrer la mort ?…  
Hermione balaya la salle du regard…Tout le monde semblait passer du bon temps…Comment pouvait-il être aussi détendu ? Ils pouvaient se faire attaquer à n'importe quel moment, les barrières de protection n'étaient pas si puissante que cela après tout…Et même si c'était le cas, même si elles l'étaient…Ils savaient pourtant que l'avenir s'annonçait sombre, que ce qu'ils passaient ensemble n'allait pas durer et que d'autres morts allait se produire…D'autres comme Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore et Maugrey…

_« Qui serait le prochain ? »_

Bon sang ! Et Ginny qui continuait à lui raconter posément des choses inintéressantes. Elle avait presque envie de l'interrompre pour lui faire revoir ses priorités. L'un d'eux pouvait mourir cette année, peut être même elle. Est ce qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas compte ? Est ce qu aucun d'entre eux n'en avait conscience ?Elle se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de hurler.

Hermione eut une nouvelle fois l'impression d'être complètement différente, comme quelqu'un qui n'appartenait pas au même monde…Un peu comme un monstre chez des humains ou une humaine entourée de martiens… Elle avait souvent eu ce sentiment : plus jeune lorsqu'elle était au milieu des autres enfants moldus, lorsque arrivée à Poudlard elle avait eu du mal à se faire des amis… Elle poussa un soupir intérieur. Elle ne comprenait pas leur attitude, mais elle enviait leur calme.

_« Je ne veux pas mourir…»_

Peut être était-elle plus inquiète parce qu'elle était la seule enfant né de parents moldus…En un sens, elle était un peu plus menacée que tous ces Sang-Purs…A qui essayait-elle de faire croire cela ? Ils étaient tous dans le même bateau…

_« Je ne veux pas mourir… »_

Si seulement elle pouvait partir, s'en aller au loin ! Faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si elle n'était pas au courant qu'une guerre avait lieu, s'en détacher complètement. Elle ne vivrait pas forcément au milieu des moldus. L'Amérique du Sud, les pays d'Asie ne seraient pas immédiatement touchés. Il faudrait du temps. D'ici là, Harry les aurait vaincus, l'Ordre du Phénix aurait triomphé.

_« Je ne veux pas mourir…»_

Elle n'était qu'une simple sorcière après tout. Elle avait beau avoir presque dix huit ans, elle n'avait pas encore finie son éducation. Des personnes comme Dumbledore et Maugrey avaient péri, quelle chance avait-elle face à des sorciers expérimentés, qui avait déjà passé leurs ASPICS et possédaient un métier ? On ne lui en voudrait certainement pas si elle choisissait de s'enfuir, si elle ne les accompagnait pas dans leur quête complètement folle et irréalisable.

Ils seraient déçus. Harry et Ron en particulier. Ils lui en voudraient au début, mais ils finiraient sans doute par lui pardonner. Elle les connaissait…Ils en étaient capable…Ils réussiraient sans problème…Ils reviendraient rapidement…Sains et Saufs…

_« Je veux pas qu'ils meurent… »_

Et si ils ne revenaient pas ? Merlin seul sait combien ils sont imprudents…Plus d'une fois, même avec son aide et les précautions qu'elle prenait ils avaient frôlé la mort. Pourraient-ils s'en sortir sans elle pour veiller sur eux ? Harry n'avait même pas encore son permis de transplanner…Ron ne se débrouillait pas très bien…Laisser deux têtes brûlées ensemble, était ce vraiment une bonne idée ?Ron foncerait… Harry tenterait de l'en empêcher en se sacrifiant…L'inverse était tout aussi possible et probable…Pourquoi ses amis étaient-ils ainsi ? Est ce qu'ils n'auraient pas pu avoir un minimum d'instinct de survie en eux ? …Hermione blâma les gênes qui n'avaient pas pu faire correctement leur travail…Un petit peu plus de Mrs Weasley en Ron et de Lily en Harry n'aurait peut être pas fait de mal…Quoique, sa mère s'était sacrifié pour lui ; finalement c'était peut être d'elle qu'il tenait cela…Elle blâma tout de même leurs gênes…

Pouvait-elle imaginer la vie sans ses deux meilleurs amis ? C'était impossible. Surtout sans Ron. Elle détourna un instant son regard de Ginny et croisa celui du rouquin. Il la regardait…Pris la main dans le sac, le jeune homme baissa les yeux. Hermione tout en souriant tendrement continua de le regarder. Il était assis un peu à l'écart, un livre de Quidditch ouvert sur les genoux…D'habitude il ne lisait pas vraiment…Est ce que lui aussi s'inquiétait ?Elle reporta son attention sur sa jeune sœur, qui n'avait rien remarqué de son petit manège tout entière à une histoire de brushing raté.

Non. Elle devait être la seule à se poser tant de questions…La seule à douter…A vouloir fuir…Hermione en eut un peu honte…Quelle Gryffondor elle faisait ! Laisser ses amis pour aller se terrer au loin…Elle ne pouvait pas le faire…Comment pourrait-elle se regarder dans la glace après…Comment pourrait-elle oser revenir, affronter leur expressions déçues, leurs regards ?…

Et si l'un d'eux venait à mourir ? Elle s'en voudrait. Elle avait déjà le sentiment que quelque chose de funeste se profilait…La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre, comme à chaque fois quelle était face à un problème irrésolu. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression qu'elle oubliait un détail important sur les Horcruxes ?Quelque chose manquait à ce qu'ils savaient…Ou plutôt non, quelque chose semblait évident et elle ne le voyait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que c'était et encore moins à le formuler…Cela faisait plusieurs jours que ce sentiment agaçant la tenaillait. Lorsqu'elle avait reçu le livre des Contes de Beeble le Barde, elle s'était dit que la réponse était peut être dedans…

Bah, ça ne devait pas être bien important finalement. Ce n'est pas comme si l'un d'eux allait périr à cause de cela ? De toute façon, elle ne trouvait pas ce qui clochait avec les Horcruxes. Ca ne servait à rien de le dire à Harry…

Elle les accompagnerait. Elle irait avec eux, elle veillerait à ce qu'ils rentrent sains et saufs…Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Elle ne les abandonnerait pas.

_« Et si jamais tu devais choisir, lequel des deux voudrais-tu voir en vie ? » _

C'était toujours la question qu'on posait dans les films…Comme si elle pouvait choisir entre deux personnes qu'elle aimait ; entre celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère et celui pour qui son cœur battait. C'était inhumain, c'était impossible. Elle s'inquiétait terriblement pour les deux…Elle était terrorisée à l'idée d'en perdre un…Surtout qu'au fond d'elle même, elle savait que c'était ce qui allait arriver…Et que cette personne serait Harry.

Non, non, elle ne devait pas penser à cela. C'était complètement idiot. Aucun d'entre eux n'allait mourir !…Mais si l'un d'eux venait à disparaître…Elle avait beau craindre la mort…Si l'un d'eux devait mourir…Elle avala difficilement sa salive…Et qu'elle devait faire un choix…

_« …Je voudrais que ce soit eux qui restent en vie…Et que ce soit ce moi qui meurs» _

-…Et c'est à ce moment là que je suis tombée enceinte de Malfoy. » Hermione mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce que Ginny venait de dire.

-HEIN ?

-Pour quelqu'un qui passe son temps dans les bouquins, je m'attendais à un petit peu plus de vocabulaire. Quoi ? Pas de « Félicitations Ginny » ?…C'est bon c'était une blague » ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'air horrifié de son amie. « La prochaine fois tu m'écouteras en entier au lieu de baver devant mon frère…

-QUOI !

-Argh, je comprends pourquoi t'es pas allée à Serdaigles. Baisse d'un ton s'il te plait, j'ai failli devenir sourde…En plus, on va finir par se demander ce qui se passe si tu n'arrêtes pas de crier … » ajouta-t-elle en grimaçant. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers la cuisine, probablement pour vérifier si Mrs Weasley les avait entendu. Hermione quant à elle essayait de se calmer. Elle savait qu'elle devait être rouge. D'ailleurs au regard que lui lançait à présent la jeune rouquine, elle mourrait d'envie de le commenter. Un instinct de survie semblait la préserver de le faire.

-Allez viens on va voir ce qu'ils fabriquent » Sans même lui laisser le temps de faire quoique ce soit, Ginny se leva et en quelques bonds fut près de son frère et de Harry….Ce qui expliquait sans doute son empressement….

Les voilà donc assises à côtés des deux garçons, dont un était encore entrain de bouder. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel :

-C'est bon Ron, ce n'est pas non plus comme si elle t'avait demandé quelque chose d'horrible.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. Il fut interrompu par un « Crac »sonore et fut propulsé à terre. Harry éclata de rire ; les jumeaux venait de lui transplanner dessus :

-Oups, je crois qu'on a mal visé.

-Tu crois ça ?demanda Ron sarcastique en essayant de s'extirper de sous ses frères. Fred et George avaient en effet atterris sur son dos et ses jambes, l'immobilisant complètement au sol. Au vu de leur sourire, il était évident qu'il n'allait pas bouger de si tôt.

-Ouais, on voulait atterrir sur ta tête….

-…histoire qu'elle se dégonfle un peu

-Très drôle…Levez vous maintenant. » Le jeune homme réussit à se redresser Malheureusement, ce n'était pas suffisant pour retirer ses frères. Il bougea alors les bras comme un moulin à vent, cherchant sans doute à attraper l'un d'eux. C'était assez stupide selon Harry car non seulement il n'arriverait sans doute pas à le faire, mais en plus il s'essoufflait pour rien. C'était tout de même très amusant à voir. Ron, finalement, se relaissa tomber à plat ventre, les bras écartés devant lui, en signe de défaite.

-On devient raisonnable…

-…J'avais l'impression d'être sur un hippogriffe, tu n'es pas très confortable. »lança Fred sur un ton de reproche.

-Tu m'en vois désolé !

-Pas grave. » Fred essaya de s'asseoir plus confortablement. Harry vit qu'il prenait aussi soin de l'immobiliser un peu plus.

-Aie ! Non lève-toi là tu me fais mal…

-C'est pour t'endurcir un petit peu… »répliqua George avec un grand sourire en lui tapotant l'épaule d'un geste paternel sourd aux protestations continuelles de son cadet.

…Et puis, ça resserre nos liens…

-…Tu n'as quand même pas envie qu'on se quitte maintenant Ronnichou ? » demanda Fred en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Si !

-Dommage pas nous. » achevèrent en chœur les jumeaux en lui écrasant la tête contre le sol.

-Si tu bouges ou si tu pousses encore le moindre cri Weasley, t'es un homme mort. »

Harry regardait la scène avec beaucoup d'envie. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir eu de frère ou de sœur. Lui, il avait eu droit à Dudley….Certes, son cousin semblait vraiment être désolé de ce qu'il avait fait mais ça n'effaçait rien. A supposer qu'ils se revoient, qu'ils réussissent à avoir une conversation civile et plus improbable : qu'ils s'entendent, jamais ils n'auraient une telle complicité.

Il était un peu jaloux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ressentait ce sentiment envers son meilleur ami. Lui aussi aurait voulu avoir une famille comme la sienne. Il s'était même surpris plus d'une fois à imaginer la vie qu'il aurait eu s'il avait été un Weasley. De toute façon, elle aurait été bien meilleure que toutes ces années chez les Dursley. Cependant, si il avait été un enfant choyé est ce qu'il aurait été la même personne ? Non, bien sûr que non. Il aurait peut être été plus expansif, plus hardi (.Il jeta un coup d'œil discret à Ginny) plus épanoui question fille. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, pensif. Le problème c'est qu'il aurait sans doute été comme son père…

Le souvenir de la pensine restait ancré dans sa mémoire. Ca aurait été une belle catastrophe. Voldemort serait revenu bien plus tôt, et lui n'aurait sans doute pas survécu aussi longtemps. Avoir été élevé par les Dursley l'avait forgé en la personne qu'il était. Il était probable que si les Weasley ou n'importe quelle famille aimante avait eu sa garde, il aurait vécu dans un monde beaucoup plus protégé, qu'il aurait eu beaucoup trop d'illusions.

Ses deux meilleurs amis en étaient la preuve. Ils s'aventuraient avec lui à la recherche des Horcruxes…Ils refusaient de le quitter…Seulement, avait-il vraiment la moindre idée de ce qui les attendait ?…Etaient-ils vraiment prêt à quitter tout cela : leurs familles, leurs conforts, leur plaisirs pour se lancer dans cette quête ? Hermione avait effacé la mémoire de ses parents, mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'elle ne voulait pas rester au fond d'elle pour une dernière année à Poudlard. Il était peut être cruel de penser cela, mais son amie ne semblait pas vraiment très proche de ses parents de toute manière. Après tout, elle passait presque toutes ses vacances à Poudlard ou au Terrier. Est ce que finalement cet acte était vraiment un sacrifice ?

Il ne devait pas penser ça. Bien sûr qu'elle en était triste. C'était ses parents après tout, et elle avait même failli pleurer lorsqu'elle le lui avait raconté. …Est ce qu'ils savaient vraiment ce qui allait se passer ? Harry en doutait. Son estomac se noua ; ils avaient trop confiance en ses capacités. L'an dernier, après ce qui s'était passé au Ministère, ils avaient cessé d'avoir foi en tout ce qu'il disait et faisait. Résultat, Malfoy avait réussi à faire pénétrer des mangemorts dans le château, Bill avait été défiguré et Rogue avait tué Dumbledore….Il n'était pas stupide. Il savait que c'était la culpabilité qui en partie les conduisait à écouter tout ce qu'il leur disait, à croire en nouveau en lui. Ils ne voulaient pas refaire la même erreur.

_« Ils n'ont aucune idée de ce qui les attend »_

Absolument aucune. Le jeune homme en était certain. Ils avaient toujours été choyé, ils ne savaient pas ce que signifiait exactement cette quête, le sacrifice qu'ils devraient faire. Ils n'allaient pas en camps de vacances, ni en camping malgré les allures que cela pouvait prendre. Ils allaient se lancer dans l'inconnu, à la recherche d'objets dont ils ne connaissaient pas la localisation, ni même l'aspect pour l'un d'entre eux….Hermione avait probablement une vague idée de ce qui allait se dérouler…Et encore…Elle aussi n'était pas aussi lucide sur le monde extérieur….Peut être même pensait-elle tout comme Ron qu'il avait un plan dont il ne leur avait pas parlé….

Sans doute….Si ils avaient la moindre idée de ce que c'était… la souffrance…la terreur…Ils partaient avec un sorcier qui était recherché, qu'il fallait impérativement assassiner…Ca ressemblait beaucoup à un film ou à un roman, mais c'était la réalité…Une fois le Ministère tombé, il était probable que Voldemort n'hésiterait pas à mettre des Aurors sur sa trace….Ils allaient devoir vivre caché…Ils allaient être contraint d'aller faire les courses discrètement, de cuisiner eux mêmes, de changer souvent d'endroit pour ne pas être repéré, de dormir à même le sol et sous la tente qu'importe le temps…Les plats à volonté, les loisirs comme la lecture ou le Quidditch, les douches tous les jours même étaient un luxe auxquels ils ne pourraient certainement plus s'adonner…. Ca ne le dérangerait pas de sauter des repas, chez les Dursley il avait l'habitude…Seulement, Hermione et surtout Ron supporteraient-ils de pouvoir passer la nuit sans dîner et de rationner leur nourriture ?

Il y avait aussi la menace de Voldemort. Jusqu'à présent, ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance. ils n'avaient affronté que ses mangemorts. Que feraient-ils si ils étaient confronté au Mage Noir en personne ? Comment réagiraient-il ? Pour le moment, il n'était qu'un nom terrible à leurs oreilles, une espèce d'entité dont ils avaient entendu parler de l'aspect sans jamais l'avoir vu. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure. C'était autre chose que d'avoir entendu parler de lui et se retrouver face à Voldemort, il pouvait en témoigner. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu en première et surtout en quatrième année, il avait été pétrifié de terreur. Pourtant, il avait dû vivre avec le souvenir de cette terrible nuit, de son rire, puis de sa voix dans ses visions.

Ils n'osaient même pas dire son nom….Ron encore, il pouvait comprendre. Il avait été élevé dans la peur de Voldemort, mais Hermione ? Bon sang, ses parents et toute sa famille étaient des moldus. Elle avait pris peur lors de leur première année ce qui était quand même un peu stupide. Il le lui avait d'ailleurs déjà dit plus d'une fois et c'est pour cela qu'elle faisait des efforts pour ne plus tressaillir et même l'utiliser…Quelque chose lui disait que leur excursion se passerait très mal . Ils ne pouvaient pas éviter indéfiniment les mangemorts et leur maître, encore moins avec la chance qu'ils avaient….

Ron vivrait très mal tout cela. Il en était sûr, il connaissait son meilleur ami. Hermione le vivrait à peine mieux, mais là encore il la connaissait. Il savait qu'elle ne dirait rien. Elle se plaindrait un peu, peut être.

Il se laissa aller en arrière et s'enfonça un peu dans le divan. Fred et George continuait de taquiner leur frère avec l'aide de Ginny. Hermione se contentait de regarder la scène, hésitant sans doute entre rire et secourir le pauvre jeune homme. Son regard s'assombrit. Est ce qu'il avait le droit de faire ça ? De les faire partir loin de leur famille et de leurs amis ? C'était sa mission à lui après tout. Dumbledore ne lui avait pas dit d'emmener ses deux amis. Certes, il avait dû se douter que c'était ce qui aller arriver, d'où le Déluminateur et les contes de Beeble le Barde...

_« Si j'étais courageux, je leur dirai de partir, de ne pas me suivre… »_

Ce n'était pas à eux de s'occuper de cela. C'était lui le Survivant, l'Elu, lui et personne d'autre. Pourquoi les mettre en danger pour une mission qui lui incombait ? Il refusait que Remus et L'Ordre lui viennent en secours, estimant que c'était à lui de le faire. Pourtant…Il se passa une main sur le visage, las….Il n'avait pas vraiment refusé l'aide de ses amis, du moins pas aussi violemment. Il avait un peu protesté, mais sans plus. Il aurait pu partir en catimini, s'enfuir à n'importe quel moment…Quelque fois, son courage lui revenait. Il s'imaginait partir usant de sa cape d'invisibilité, sur son balais, voire en transplannant par erreur comme il l'avait fait plus jeune sur les toits de son école primaire.

Il faut croire qu'il était plus Serpentard que Gryffondor. L'idée même qu'il pouvait les perdre l'avait traversé plus d'une fois. Elle l'avait terrifiée. Après tout, il avait perdu beaucoup de ceux qu'il aimait. Pour peu, il se serait cru maudis…Sirius, Dumbledore, Fol Œil, qui serais le prochain ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à George qui sautait gaiement sur le dos de son frère. Il était reconnaissable avec son oreille manquante. Il avait bien failli perdre la vie….

Son cœur tomba dans sa poitrine. Les Weasley étaient les plus menacés, avec quatre fils dans l'Ordre, un qui était son meilleur ami, un autre qui travaillait au Ministère et pouvait à tout moment se faire assassiner si Voldemort estimait qu'il les gênait. Enfin, leur fille était l'élue de son cœur…Si il écoutait sa conscience, il arrêterait de les fréquenter, le temps que la guerre prenne fin. Il les laisserait en paix, tout comme il avait décidé de ne plus mettre en danger Ginny en rompant avec elle….

Ron et Hermione pouvait mourir…Ils avaient plusieurs fois manqué d'être tué. Il devrait les repousser, s'enfuir, les laisser.

_« Je suis un vrai trouillard. »_

Il se souvenait d'un mot qu'il avait appris plus jeune…C'était le premier mot en latin qu'il avait entendu et appris de sa vie…Il ne se souvenait plus du reste de la phrase, ni même comment il l'avait connu : dans un livre ? A l'école ? …Qu'importe…De toute manière, il ne se rappelait que de ce mot nemo . Personne.

Il ne voulait pas partir sans ses amis. Il ne voulait pas rester seul. Lorsqu'il était enfant, ça ne le dérangeait plus au bout d'un moment, il avait fini par s'habituer à la solitude de son placard, ainsi qu'à celle à l'école. Il n'avait jamais connu autre chose. Certes, il enviait Dudley et ses amis, les autres enfants dans la rue, ces héros de romans qui étaient toujours entouré, mais en définitive il ne savait pas vraiment ce que ça signifiait réellement la solitude. Du moins, pas avant d'avoir rencontré Ron et Hermione, d'avoir eu lui même des amis…

Sans eux, il n'était personne. Il avait peut être était forgé par son éducation chez les Dursley, il avait peut être vécu des aventures et des expériences qui lui avaient ouvert les yeux, mais c'était surtout grâce à eux qu'il était lui-même aujourd'hui. Il n'avait pas perdu l'esprit et ce n'était pas de simple réflexions lyriques ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Il y avait souvent pensé .

Il devait beaucoup à la chance d'être encore là. Il en devait presque autant à ses amis.

Des verres de jus de citrouilles étaient posés sur la table. Il cligna des yeux. Il ne les avaient même pas vu. Le jeune homme se pencha et en prit un, faisant bien attention de ne pas se cogner contre les trois garçons qui continuaient toujours à se chamailler. Ou plutôt à martyriser Ron encore à terre :

-Que quelqu'un vienne m'aideeeeer. » Harry hocha la tête en signe de dénégation. Si il faisait le moindre geste, les jumeaux se jetteraient sur lui à la place.

-Fred , le rouquin se rebelle !

-Poil de carotte, on t'avait dis de ne pas bouger » Ron lança un regard effaré à ses deux frères :

-Vous êtes aussi roux que moi, je vous rappelle !

-PROUVE LE ! » Harry mêla son rire à celui de ses deux amies. L'expression du frère cadet étaient vraiment trop drôle. Et puis, autant qu'ils s'amusent le plus possibles. Des moments pour rire, il n'en connaîtrait plus beaucoup…

_« Nemo, nullius : c'est à dire moi sans eux. »_

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas réussir sans eux. Il avait besoin qu'il soit avec lui. Il avait besoin de la présence d'esprit et de l'intelligence d'Hermione. Il avait besoin du savoir de Ron sur le monde magique et ses coutumes, de sa capacité à détendre l'atmosphère dans les moments les plus terribles.

C'était impératif qu'ils partent avec lui.

Il n'était rien ni personne.

_« Tu vois Sirius, tu avais bien raison. Je ne ressemble pas tant à mon père que ça » _songea-t-il désabusé, en levant son verre vers le ciel comme pour trinquer.

Ses parents devaient avoir honte de son comportement. Il ne se conduisait vraiment pas bien…De toute manière, qu'est ce que ça pouvait lui faire ce qu'ils pensent ou pas ? Ils étaient morts…Et puis, tout comme avec Sirius, ce ne devait sans doute pas être la première fois qu'il les décevaient….C'est sans doute aussi pour cela que Remus le fuyait…Croyaient-ils tous qu'il était stupide et naïf ? Sa lycanthropie n'avait rien à voir avec tout cela. Il le connaissait depuis bientôt quatre ans. Or il en savait à peine plus sûr lui qu'il n'en savait sur Tonks ou sur Kingsley Shaklebolt. Bon, si ils voulaient lui faire croire cela c'est qu'ils avaient une bonne raison. Tout le monde trouvait toujours de bonnes excuses.

Lui le premier.

_« Ils ne savaient pas le risque qu'ils courraient en choisissant de devenir mes amis. » _

C'était le seul moyen de mener à bien sa mission…Leur mission….Ca ne veut pas dire qu'ils les empêcheraient de rester si finalement ils devaient raisonnable. Bien au contraire. Il les encouragerait même de bon cœur. Il ne pouvait juste pas les y contraindre….Au fond de lui, il espérait vraiment qu'ils rebroussent chemin. Harry savait que même si ils avaient peur, même si ils n'avaient plus envie de le suivre ils le feraient tout de même. Après…Une fois qu'ils seraient dans la nature…Loin de leur famille…Loin de leur confort…Il sirota son verre. Ils partiraient sans doute. Le jeune homme tourna son regard vers sa meilleure amie. Il sentait bien qu'Hermione n'avait pas envie.

Il la comprenait. Lui non plus ne voulait pas. Si il pouvait, il relèguerait cette mission à quelqu'un d'autre….Bien sûr. A qui voulait-il faire croire cela ? Il s'était tellement mis dans la tête que lui seul pouvait et devait le faire qu'il lui était impossible de la confier à quelqu'un d'autre. La prophétie ne contrôlait pas ses faits et gestes, pas plus que ne le faisait pour le moment Voldemort. Il savait qu'il était libre de ses choix, d'être l'Elu ou de fuir. Seulement, il avait beau être lâche par rapport à ses amis…

_« Lâche et égoïste… » _

…Il ne pouvait pas fuir. C'était à lui de mettre fin à la terreur de Voldemort. Il ne pouvait pas décevoir tous ceux qui comptait sur lui. Il n'aimait pas son rôle de symbole, il le détestait. Seulement, il commençait un peu à comprendre les sorciers. Sans icône, ils se sentaient perdus. Il suffit de voir l'impact que la mort de Dumbledore avait eu sur la population. Il ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés pendant que Voldemort installait son régime. Beaucoup devaient croire qu'il cherchait juste à se venger…Certes, il y avait un peu de cela. Après tout, ses mangemorts et lui avaient assassiné des personnes qu'il aimait. Ce n'était pas la seule raison. Il y en avait d'autres sinon qui étaient dans le même cas que lui, beaucoup d'autres : les Bones, les Abbott, les McKinnons dont il avait décimé toute la famille…Ce n'était plus une question de prophétie, de combats entre deux Elus ou de gloire mais simplement de se battre pour ce que l'on croyait être juste…Harry machinalement se mit à jouer avec sa paille, la faisant tourner dans son verre…C'était à la fois une question de devoir et de conviction…

_« Se battre pour ce qu'on pense être juste… »_

Pour un avenir meilleur aussi…Certes, il savait aussi que ce futur , il risquait de ne pas le connaître. Il n'était pas assuré de pouvoir rester en vie jusqu'au bout…même, il en serait vraiment très étonné. Sa vie n'était-elle pas liée à celle de Voldemort ? La prophétie disait que c'était le mage noir et lui, pas vrai ? Et si elle avait tout faux ?Si Dumbledore et lui l'avaient mal interprétée ? Ils ne pouvait pas vivre tant que l'autre survit…Pourtant c'était bien ce qui était entrain de se dérouler non ?… Devaient-ils vivre et périr ensemble ?

_« Qu'importe ce que les autres disent, c'est ce qu'on pense qui est le plus important. »_

De toute façon, il faudrait d'abord qu'il réussisse à détruire tous les Horcruxes et ce sans mourir en cours de route. Ca semblait hautement improbable…Il n'était pas défaitiste, seulement réaliste. Il ne pouvait pas se lancer dans une quête aussi périlleuse avec l'illusion qu'il ne risquait rien, qu'il y arriverait…Il pouvait espérer, se battre et faire tout son possible pour réussir mais il ne devait jamais oublier qu'il pouvait mourir…Il avait beau avoir le titre de Survivant, il n'était qu'un simple mortel…Un sorcier ordinaire qu'importe ce que les autres en pensent.

Mourir ne lui faisait pas peur. Il y avait des choses plus terribles que la mort…Là encore, ça venait des Dursley, de même que de ses propres expériences avec Voldemort. Dumbledore l'avait-il fait exprès ? Etait ce pour cela qu'il avait dû vivre chez sa tante ? Certes, il y avait l'histoire du sang de sa mère, mais est ce que ce n'était pas aussi une raison de plus ? De même que toutes ces phrases, tous ces adages que le vieil homme lui avait répété et enseigné…S'agissait-il encore une fois de le préparer à son destin ? De le forger pour qu'il puisse devenir l'Elu ?… Après tout, avait-il été autre chose pour le vieil homme que le futur pourfendeur de Mage noir ?…Il n'en savait rien et ça le rendait complètement fou….Enfin qu'importe, Dumbledore avait au moins réussi cela s'il l'avait réellement fait intentionnellement…Il n'avait pas peur de mourir…

Il ressentait juste un peu d'appréhension concernant la façon dont il mourrait. Il aimerait ne pas souffrir. Quitte à mourir, il préférait que ce soit rapide…Il avait bien droit à ça, non ?…Et puis Luna semblait penser qu'il reverrait Sirius et sa famille un jour où l'autre…Y avait-il un monde après la mort ?… Le voile était le chemin pour passer du monde des vivants à celui des morts. Il avait entendu des voix derrière. Ca signifiait bien quelques chose. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul à les avoir entendu, à avoir été hypnotisé par le voile ; par son aspect mystérieux, son allure antique, l'impression de sacré qui s'en dégageait. Sans Hermione, il est certain qu'il l'aurait franchi, que Neville et Ginny auraient fait de même, Luna aussi et voire peut être Ron….Ils devaient une fière chandelle à leur amie. Quoique…

_« Peut être nous aurions été plus heureux de l'autre côté ? »_

Y avait-il un monde des morts ? Un paradis et un enfer ?Il avait longtemps hésité… A l'époque, il n'avait pas d'idée précise ; il n'en savait rien. Il l'espérait. Il la rejetait. Il y avait des moment où il y croyait fermement. D'autres non. C'était surtout une consolation…Alors y croyait-il aujourd'hui? Y avait-il oui ou non une vie après la mort ?… Il avait fini par faire un choix. Désormais il savait.… Tant pis si ses idées étaient alors en conflit avec d'autres convictions. Ce qui comptait c'était d'abord ce qu'il croyait. Ils devraient faire avec, de même que lui tolèrerait leur idées…

Malheureusement, il existait très peu de personnes suffisamment ouvertes d'esprit pour accepter les différences.

Même chez les sorciers. Surtout chez les sorciers.

_« Il n'y a pas d'âge pour mourir »_

C'était une leçon qu'il avait appris assez jeune et surtout avec la mort de Cedric. La mort ne s'intéresse pas à des questions de juste ou injuste, de même qu'elle ne se préoccupe pas de l'âge de la personne. Il ne voulait pas mourir, bien sûr que non. Il n'allait pas non plus se sacrifier bêtement avant d'avoir achevé sa quête. Ni après avoir vaincu Voldemort. Ce serait un comportement lâche. Il avait beau ne pas avoir vécu la meilleur des vie possible, c'était tout de même la sienne. Il ne voulait pas quitter la scène si vite. Pas tant que la mort elle même ne vienne le chercher…Il but encore un peu de jus de citrouille…Il continuerait son jeu d'acteur, il ne démissionnerait pas…

Seulement…Son cœur tomba dans sa poitrine. Il espérait de tout cœur ne pas être le garçon-qui-a-survécu une fois de plus. Il ne voulait pas être le dernier, celui qui à réussit à survivre alors que ses amis, ses proches étaient assassiné comme l'ont été ses parents….Il savait qu'il risquait d'y avoir des morts. C'était inévitable en temps de guerre. La mort de Sirius, puis celles de Dumbledore et de Fol-œil n'étaient que les premières d'une longue lignée qui allait suivre…Il allait encore perdre des personnes qu'il aimait…Il se massa les yeux sous ses lunettes….Il se sentait déjà coupable de ce qui allait arriver…Cependant, il ferait tout pour qu'il y ait le moins de morts possible dans leur camps. C'était une promesse qu'il se faisait…

De même qu'il se promettait de tout mettre en œuvre pour que ni Ron, ni Hermione ne périssent…Il était trop lâche pour les empêcher de venir…Il ne pouvait pas les empêcher de souffrir, de voir leurs illusions brisées, d'être blessé, mais il pouvait faire en sorte qu'ils restent en vie…Ils ne supporteraient pas de les perdre….Sa main trembla…Même si il évoquait la mort prochaines de ses amis et de ses proches avec un ton nonchalant, ce n'était pas ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui…Il savait qu'il y aurait des morts…Il espérait que ce ne soit pas eux…Ni les Weasley, ni Remus, ni Tonks, Ni Hermione, ni aucun membre de l'Ordre, ni aucun de ses camarades de Poudlard…, Il ne pourrait pas tous les sauver et cette idée le désespérait…Il ne voulait pas les perdre…Ce serait beaucoup trop injuste !…Sa gorge le brûla…Il avait perdu beaucoup trop de monde….Il ne le supporterait pas….Que d'autres meurent par sa faute…Il ne le supporterait certainement pas…Il n'était pas prêt à accepter cette réalité…Il ne serait jamais prêt à l'accepter !…

_« Je voudrais pouvoir mourir à leur place, me sacrifier tout comme ma mère l'a fait pour protéger…Je le ferais si il le faut.»_

Son verre se brisa dans sa main débile...

Les rires s'interrompirent. Il rougit en voyant les regards braqués sur lui.

-T'as une sacré poigne. » commenta George en haussant les sourcils face à son verre brisé. Hermione lui lança un coup d'œil inquiet et jeta un sort informulé qui fit disparaître les morceaux de verre ainsi que sa paille. Heureusement, il n'y avait plus de jus de citrouille à l'intérieur.

-Si tu nous l'avais dit à Poudlard, on aurait organisé plein de tournois !

-On se serait fait plein de fric !

-Vous ne pensez qu'à l'argent . s'exclama Hermione un peu indignée. Les jumeaux qui avaient ligoté Ron par terre, l'avaient bâillonné et lui avaient teint les cheveux en vert ( Harry se demanda bien ce qu'il avait pu manqué d'autre) se jetèrent sur elle. Elle poussa un petit cri étranglé mais ceux ci se contentèrent juste de lui tapoter la tête comme si elle était un gentil petit animal. Fred commença en joignant les mains :

-On sait ce que tu vas nous dire, que l'argent ne fais pas le bonheur…

-…Et que c'est vraiment mal de penser toujours à s'enrichir… »continua son frère en se cachant les yeux avec son bras, comme s'il pleurait. Fred tomba à genoux, le visage baissé vers le sol, les mains à présent posés sur son cœur :

-…Quand de pauvres nécessiteux n'ont rien…

-…Alors qu'on devrait aussi les aider… »ajouta George en levant le poing vers le ciel dans un geste pathétique, faisant toujours mine de pleurer. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Ron qui ne cessait de gigoter dans son coin. Il eut pitié de lui. Discrètement, il se rapprocha du cadet, faisant bien attention de ne pas être vu. Il avait beau être leur associé, on ne se mettait jamais entre les Weasley et une victime. Une fois qu'il fut près de lui, il commença à défaire ses liens. Heureusement pour lui, les autres étaient beaucoup trop occupés par la scène que les jumeaux jouaient.

Fred se releva si brusquement qu'il fit reculer la jeune fille, surprise :

-Mais Hermione, c'est justement ce qu'on fait !

-Plus d'argent signifie plus de moyens…

-…Donc plus de Farces et Attrapes.

-En quoi c'est utile pour les nécessiteux ? Demanda Ginny en haussant les sourcils. Ses frères lui lancèrent un regard faussement outré :

-Tout le monde a besoin de Farces et Attrapes !

-Ca rend le monde plus heureux, c'est ça. ? » demanda Ron sarcastique en se massant les poignets. Le jeune homme était assis par terre, les liens et le bâillon à côté de lui. Ses cheveux avaient repris leur état normaux. Ses oreilles rouges montrait qu'il n'était vraiment mécontent du tour que lui avait joué ses frères. Pour la première fois, les jumeaux prirent un air sérieux :

-Non, parce que rire est quelque chose de précieux…

-…parce que du moment qu'on peut encore éprouver de la joie…

-…Ca veut dire qu'il reste encore de l'espoir» achevèrent-ils en cœur. Un silence accueillit leur parole. Il était rare d'entendre les jumeaux parler ainsi. Cependant, il fut de courte durée car aucun des deux n'aimaient rester trop longtemps dans le calme. Se tournant vers Ron, Fred demanda, un peu intrigué :

-Comment t'as réussi te libérer ? »Les regards convergèrent une fois de plus vers Harry qui se trouvait toujours à côté de lui. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, ce à quoi George répondit en faisant mine d'être exaspéré :

-Harry t'as encore eu pitié de lui ? Ton bon cœur te perdra….

-…Crois-en mon expérience » acheva Fred dans une belle imitation de Trelawney.

-Fred, George, Ginny! Venez m'aidez à mettre la table" lança la voix de Mrs Weasley depuis la cuisine. Les trois interpellés poussèrent un soupir exaspéré. La fête était finie.

-Pourquoi c'est toujours nous qu'elle appelle ? »

-Parce que vous êtes ceux qui créés le plus d'ennui. »répliqua Hermione, catégorique. Harry songea que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Après tout, Ron, la jeune fille et lui même étaient plutôt pas mal dans leur genre non plus…

-Sans doute » répondirent-ils avec un sourire fier, ce qui eut pour effet de faire lever les yeux au ciels des trois autres Gryffondors.

-Fred !George! Ginny! Vous m'avez entendu ?Dépêchez vous !

-Pourquoi moi aussi ? je ne crée pas d'ennui.» Après les jumeaux c'était au tour de la benjamine de se plaindre. Heureusement, Fred avait une explication pour elle :

-Non mais t'es une fille. Tu mets la table. » Fred esquiva le coup de pied de sa sœur et se dirigea prestement vers la cuisine, en lui tirant la langue. George, bien entendu, le suivait :

-A plus tard belette ! » lança-t-il en direction de Ron avec un sourire goguenard. Il réussit lui à éviter le maléfice de son frère qui pesta contre lui :

-Crétins…. ».

Il se tourna vers ses amis. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il se retrouvait tout les trois seuls dans une même pièce. D'habitude, sa mère s'arrangeait toujours pour les séparer. Là, toute la famille et les Delacour s'étaient déplacé dans la pièce à côté. Ils étaient seuls. Une fois de plus, le regard de son meilleur ami brillait…Il savait ce qu'il allait dire.

Hermione profitait du silence que cela offrait. Les jumeaux pouvaient être vraiment éreintants. Se retrouver en compagnie de Ron et de Harry la relaxait. C'était tout de même bien de se retrouver ainsi, juste tous les trois. Ca lui rappelait de bon souvenirs.

Harry regarda ses deux amis. C'était maintenant ou jamais. La scène à laquelle il venait d'assister le renforçait dans ses convictions. Ils ne pouvaient pas partir. Si il ne le disait pas maintenant, jamais plus il n'en serait capable :

-Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas obligé…

-On part avec toi » le coupa Ron d'un ton brusque. Il lui serra le bras. Hermione posant une main apaisante sur son épaule ajouta d'un ton doux :

-Et on restera à tes côtés. »

Harry les regarda tour à tour, hésitant. Puis, il finit par sourire. Ils étaient tous les trois liés.

-Ron ! Harry ! Hermione ! Merlin mais où êtes vous ? Venez aider dans la cuisine, tout de suite ! » La voix de Mrs Weasley, nerveuse, les inclina à se séparer et à se précipiter dans la pièce pour y recevoir ses ordres.

Le salon resta vide. Ils n'eurent plus d'autres occasions de parler, le mariage approchant.

Alors, Ron ne dit rien de ses angoisses quant au départ et à ses propres faiblesses. Hermione ne pipa mot à propos son désir de rester et ses craintes quant aux Horcruxes. Quant à Harry, ses protestations sur leur départ et ses soupçons sur sa destinée ne furent pas non plus révélés. Les trois n'évoquèrent pas leur peur de la mort, pas plus qu'ils ne parlèrent de leur résolutions.

_« Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux taire. »_

--------------------------------------

-Potter est mort.

Ron devint pâle comme un mort, Hermione tomba à genoux. Ils tremblèrent, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, et surtout d'y croire...De nouvelles larmes brillèrent dans leurs yeux rougis. Le corps sans vie de leur ami était porté par Hagrid. Ron tituba. Hermione cacha son visage entre ses mains.

Des frémissements…Des murmures…Des cris…Tout le monde était au courant…

-Harry est mort ! Harry !…Non pas Potter ! …. Harry Potter est mort !…Vous entendez ! Nous avons gagné !… …Potter !…Nous sommes vaincus ! …Le Survivant est mort !

Ron baissa la tête. Il serra sa baguette dans son poing livide. Hermione sentit Ginny s'effondrer à ses côtés. Elle ne fit rien pour l'aider.

_«… Et d'autres qui sont plus facilement exprimable en silence.. »_

---------------------------------

_**" ...Je voudrais que ce soit moi"**_

_**....Alors n'en parlons plus.**_

------------------------------------

Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu XD Et oui, même avec les mots " Nemo" (pour une fois que le latin m'es utile XD), "Martiens" et "Tournevis Déjanté" on peut écrire quelque chose de pas vraiment drôle...et de long...

Laissez moi une rewieu sur ce prologue. Dites moi ce qui vous a plu, ce que vous n'avez pas aimé et pourquoi ^^ C'est la première fois que je fais des Pov autre que celui de Harry. Dites moi ce que vous pensez de Ron et de Hermione et si j'ai réussi ou pas ^^

Lol, voilà dans ce Prologue, vous avez toute l'histoire…Enfin, une bonne partie des points qui seront développés XD


	2. Curiouser and Curiouser

Disclaimers : Non, je ne suis pas JKR….Mais j'aimerai bien avoir un autographe. J'utilise aussi une citaion du Grand Caroll Lewis ^^

Rating :aucun.

Spoilers : Post RdM/DH avant Epilogue

Blabla de petites sorcières :

Ah la la ^^ Voilà la suite XD Désolée à mes lecteur de mon autre fic, mais je devais impérativement publier le premier chapitre de celle ci, histoire qu'on avance un peu. Pour les autres, j'espère que vous n'avez pas attendu trop longtemps.

Pour le titre du chapitre : c'est une citation de Caroll Lewis (Alice au Pays des merveilles.). Pour les non anglophones , ça veut dire «de plus en plus étrange/curieux.»mais comme il y a une faute de grammaire dans la citation on a tendance à la traduire par « de plus en plus pire ».

_Italique_ : pour le moment ce sont les pensées des personnages.

**Attention.** J'alterne les Point de vue entre les membres du trio.

Merci pour vos rewieus ^^ et pour tout ceux qui ont mis cette fic en alerte ou dans leur favoris^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

_**Curiouser and Curiouser**__._

Pourquoi faisait-il aussi froid ? Est ce que leur tente se serait effondrée une nouvelle fois ?Un instant, le jeune homme n'en eut rien à faire. Il n'avait pas envie de se réveiller maintenant, il était encore très fatigué.

Il entendit Hermione pousser un gémissement…. Il fallait remettre la tente correctement sinon ils risquaient de mourir frigorifiés. Même si il n'avait pas envie de se réveiller, il fallait au moins le faire pour elle. Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il était allongé à même le sol. Il se releva pour observer un peu les alentours et regretta immédiatement son geste. Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal.

Grimaçant, il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Hermione, allongée à quelques pas de l'endroit où il se trouvait, semblait se réveiller.

Ron sentait l'herbe sous ses mains. De l'herbe ? Comment était ce possible ? Avait-il dormi à la belle étoile cette nuit là ? Il ouvrit les yeux, le ciel était grisâtre. Il n'avait pas très envie de se lever. Il tourna la tête et vit que son meilleur ami était déjà éveiller. Avec un soupir intérieur, il décida de se lever lui aussi. Il poussa un juron et porta les mains à son crâne.

_« J'ai l'impression qu'un hippogriffe m'a marché dessus »._

La journée commençait bien.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » grogna Ron, assis à côté d'Hermione.

Harry continua de scruter l'horizon.

-Je ne sais pas. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit. Pas qu'il y ait grand chose de reconnaissable. Ils étaient au beau milieu d'une vaste plaine que rien ne caractérisait en particulier .Aussi loin que pouvait porter son regard, il ne voyait ni point d'eau, ni arbre, ni un quelconque signe de vie. Tout était morne et désolé.

_Où est ce qu'on est ? _

Ron fixa quelques instant le jeune homme. Lui ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment, du moment qu'il était en compagnie de la fille qu'il aimait et de son meilleur ami, il avait le sentiment que rien de grave ne pouvait survenir. C'était d'autant plus vrai aujourd'hui, maintenant que Harry avait vaincu le terrible mage noir, qu'ils étaient enfin en paix. En plus, il avait récupérer sa baguette. Son regard se dirigea vers les mains de son meilleur ami. Machinalement, il se demanda pourquoi son meilleur ami, qui était pourtant droitier, tenait sa baguette dans sa main gauche.

_« Ah non, l'autre est dans sa main droite…Une minute ! »_

Ron resta un instant pétrifié : pourquoi avait-il _**deux**_baguettes ?

-Harry… Je croyais que tu avais _**brisé **_la baguette de l'Ainé ?

Il écarquilla les yeux et suivit le regard de Ron. Il ne s'était rendu compte que ses poings étaient serrés sur ses baguettes. Dans sa main droite se tenait celle avec la Plume de Phœnix, qui lui avait tant de fois permis d'en réchapper grâce à cette particularité. Dans l'autre, trônait la baguette de Sureau.. Son cœur tomba dans sa poitrine. Qu'est ce que ça signifiait ?

-Je…,je l'ai cassé ! Je l'ai cassé juste après avoir réparé ma baguette !

_Ca_ il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Il l'avait brisée pour ne pas qu'un autre mauvais sorcier comme Voldemort ne puisse de s'en emparer. Il l'avait fait parce qu'il avait vu les regards que ses deux meilleurs amis lui avaient lancé. Ils lui avaient fortement déplu. Il la détailla du regard, il n'y avait aucune trace d'une quelconque cassure, ni même d'une quelconque maltraitance de la part de son propriétaire. Comment pouvait-elle encore être en parfait état ?

-Ce n'est pas le plus important pour le moment. » lança Hermione qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'à présent. La tête ne lui tournait plus. « Je pense qu'on devrait d'abord se concentrer sur la façon dont on est arrivé ici….

En réalité, elle n'avait aucune envie de parler à nouveau des Reliques de la Mort. Ces objets l'effrayaient par leur simple existence.

-La dernière chose dont je me souvienne c'est qu'on se trouvait tous les trois dans le bureau de Dumbledore. » continua-t-elle tandis que Harry rangeait précieusement la baguette de Sureau dans sa poche. « Vous croyez que des mangemorts nous ont attaqués et envoyés ici ?Une sorte de dernière vengeance pour leur maître ?

-Ca m'étonnerait. Ils nous auraient liquidé plutôt.

-Qui ça pourrait être d'autre ? demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils. « C'est sûrement quelqu'un qui nous amené ici….Vous pensez que c'est l'Ordre ?

-L'ordre ? Pourquoi l'Ordre nous aurait il fait ça ?

-Pour justement nous protéger des derniers mangemorts…Pour éviter qu'ils ne se vengent de la disparition de Vous-Savez-Qui comme Lestrange et Croupton l'on fait sur les parents de Neville. »proposa Ron. Ils regarda tour à tour ses deux meilleurs amis. Ca ne pouvait être qu'un coup de l'Ordre du Phénix, c'était la seule explication. Ils avaient voulu les protéger. Sinon comment expliquer leur présence dans cet endroit paumé ?

Hermione, bien entendu, n'avait pas l'air du tout d'accord avec lui. Elle haussa les sourcils :

-Et ils nous auraient assommé et abandonné en plein milieu d'une clairière ?

-Ca semble quand même plus probable que ce soit eux plutôt que les mangemorts. » répliqua-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Il vit les yeux de la jeune fille lui lancer des éclairs.

Harry poussa un soupir. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de les voir se disputer maintenant. Ils avaient bien d'autres choses à faire :

-Ecoutez, je pense que le plus important pour le moment c'est de retourner chez nous. Une fois là bas, on verra ce qui est arrivé.

Son estomac se noua, il n'aimait pas cela du tout. Il lui manquait une partie de ses souvenirs, et il se sentait vulnérable. Pourtant, il aurait dû se sentir en paix. Maintenant qu'il avait enfin vaincu Voldemort.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Voldemort avait disparut. Il n'existait plus. Ce n'était plus qu'un ancien cauchemar…

Le jeune homme éclata soudain de rire. Il se sentait tellement _heureu_x. Hermione échangea un regard surpris avec Ron. Qu'est ce qui se passait ?Souffrait-il finalement d'un mauvais sort ?Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Harry ?

-Mione ! Je l'ai vaincu ! Je l'ai enfin vaincu »Il la tira par la main et se mit à danser avec elle d'un air enjoué. Surprise, cette dernière poussa un cri lorsqu'il se mit à la faire tourner. Ron les regardait tout deux, effaré. « Jedusor n'existe plus ! Il est mort ! Il est mort et ne reviendra jamais !

Il était libre ! Enfin ! Pour la première fois depuis près de 18 ans, il était _**libre.**_ Plus aucune menace ne planait sur lui.

Hermione le vit sauter en l'air en battant des mains et en levant le poing en l'air . Il agissait comme un gamin. Elle échangea un autre coup d'œil avec Ron. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu si joyeux.

_« Et il y a de quoi. Vous avez tous survécu. »_

C'est vrai, Voldemort était mort. Tous ses horcruxes avaient été détruits. Ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de fêter la mort du mage noir. Entraînée par le Gryffondor, la jeune fille se laissa elle aussi aller à la célébration. Elle éclata de rire à son tour et se mit à sauter sur place.

-On a gagné ! On a gagné !

Des larmes de joie brillaient dans ses yeux.

Ils avaient tous survécu.

Harry lui prit soudain la main et Ron fit de même et ils se mirent à danser en ronde. Celui ci c'était lui aussi laissé prendre à la liesse générale. Comment aurait-il pu faire autrement ? Il partageait leur joie. Pendant des années, ils avaient dû affronter le danger que représentait le mage noir. Il avait eu peur pour r sa vie, pour celle de ses famille et de ses amis. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient enfin en paix.

La Guerre était terminée. Ils étaient enfin en paix.

Il eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine.

La Guerre était enfin terminée. Ils allaient pouvoir vivre en paix.

Hermione avait conscience qu'ils se comportaient vraiment comme des gamins. Mais tandis qu'elle dansaient en compagnie de deux des personnes qu'elle aimait le plus, la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était pas plus mal finalement. Elle se sentait prête à faire des folies tellement elle était contente.

Harry et Ron firent apparaître des étoiles et différentes lumières rouge.

Quelqu'un se glissa derrière elle doucement. Hermione bougea la tête légèrement, Ron lui prit la main et la serra contre lui. Ils commencèrent à danser ensemble. Il lui lança un regard tendre qui la fit fondre et murmura la voix légèrement tremblante :

-On a gagné. » Elle se contenta d'acquiescer. Ron lui serra doucement la main.

Qu'importe le vent, qu'importe la tristesse de l'endroit, les trois Gryffondor n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux en cet instant. Il n'y avait aucune musique sinon celle que leur dictait leur joie.

Qui aurait pu le leur reprocher ?

Leur petite célébration prit cependant fin quelques instant plus tard lorsque le ciel s'obscurcit et que le tonnerre raisonna. Harry leva les yeux vers les nuages. Il ne tarderait sans doute pas à pleuvoir.

-On devrait partit d'ici. »Hermione semblait elle aussi être revenue de son euphorie. « Si l'Ordre nous a envoyé ici c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison.

Ron grimaça imperceptiblement. Il n'avait aucune envie de passer à nouveau la nuit à la belle étoile. Toutefois, il ne pouvait rien dire. Harry et Hermione en avait bien plus souffert que lui. Eux n'étaient pas allés se réfugier chez un membre de leur famille…Son estomac se noua et il baissa instinctivement les yeux vers le sol. Il se sentait encore honteux de ce qu'il avait fait.

_N'empêche, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de dormir dehors _

-On ne dispose de rien pour passer la nuit : pas de tente, pas de couvertures…. On ne peut pas se protéger contre la pluie qui va tomber. Le mieux serait de se trouver un abri.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que son meilleur ami lui donnait l'impression qu'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Ron le fixa pendant quelques instants. Le Gryffondor semblait éviter son regard. Ou peut être se faisait-il seulement des idées ?Si il ignorait que Harry était aussi mauvais Legilimens qu'Occlumens, il aurait pu croire que celui ci venait d'utiliser la Legilimentie sur lui.

Ron tourna son regard vers Hermione. Ses lèvres pincées montrait clairement son scepticisme. C'était pas gagné. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma un instant plus tard. Si il disait quelque chose en faveur de la proposition de Harry, Hermione verrait peut être cela comme une sorte de bloc contre elle et lui répondrait méchamment. Une dispute démarrerait. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de cela maintenant.

Pourquoi les avait-on envoyé ici ? D'après Ron, c'était pour les protéger des amngemorts. Pourquoi ? Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom était bien plus terrible et puis ses serviteurs les plus dangereux avaient été en partie neutralisé. Ils pouvaient à la limite se charger de ceux qui restaient…Mais cette raisonne tenait pas.

- Postulons qu'il s'agisse de mangemorts »Elle trouvait cela absurde et au vu du regard que lui lançait Harry, lui non plus ne semblait pas très convaincu. Même Ron, qui était pourtant l'instigateur de l'idée, paraissait avoir un léger doute. Lorsque leurs regard se croisèrent, celui ci disparut. Ils ne voulait pas preconnaître qu'il avait peut être tort.

_Il est tellement têtu. _

-Où veux tu qu'on aille ? »continua-t-elle en détournant son attention vers son meilleur ami. « On en peut n'y aller à Grimmaurd Place, ni au Terrier. Ce serait beaucoup trop évident. Il en va de même pour le Cottage de Fleur et de Bill et pour la maison des Tonks.

Dans un flash il revit les corps des deux époux étendu aux côté de celui de Fred. Le cœur de Harry tomba dans sa poitrine….

_A l'heure qu'il est Andromeda a dû apprendre pour Tonks et Remus. _

La guerre avait fait un nouvel orphelin. Teddy grandirait sans connaître ses parents…Il se força à changer le fil de ses pensées.

Hermione avait raison. Si c'était bien des mangemorts dont ils devaient se protéger, alors ils ne pouvaient aller chez aucun membre de l'Ordre. Ils sauraient immédiatement. Même Privet Drive était à exclure.

-Et chez toi ? »proposa-t-il enfin en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie.

-Non, ils ont dû aussi y penser.

Harry n'était pas vraiment d'accord. _**Voldemort**_ aurait pu la trouver grâce à ses attaches au Ministère, mais il doutait qu'il y ait laissé des mangemorts et surtout que ceux-ci aient pu supporter de surveiller une maison _moldue_. A leurs yeux, les moldus et leur ascendance même sorcière sont inférieurs aux sang purs.

Le fait même qu'il pensent qu'ils puissent s'y cacher l'aurait donc grandement étonné. Tout autant que cette prétendue théorie sur la raison de leur présence dans cet endroit désolé. Le jeune homme était prêt à parier que ça n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque protection contre les mangemorts. Ca ne tenait pas la route.

Seulement, ils n'avaient que cela. Comme l'avait dit Ron, c'était la seule explication à peu près plausible. Aussi étrange soit elle.

- Laisse moi deviner. Ils ont trouvé ton adresse dans le bottin, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il, sarcastique.

Ron écarquilla les yeux.

-Le **quoi**_ ?_

-Un livre où sont répertoriés les différents habitants d'une ville avec leur nom, et leur numéro de téléphone. Et je doute qu'ils aient fait comme ça, il y a des dizaines de Granger et beaucoup sont des…den..ti…stes » répondit Hermione. Son regard se fit lointain, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux. Les deux jeunes hommes connaissait bien cet air là. La jeune fille venait de se rappeler ou de comprendre quelque chose d'important. Harry n'aurait pas été surpris si elle s'exclamait soudain qu'elle devait aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque.

-Mes parents ! Ils sont dentistes ! »lança-t-elle soudain.

Les deux amis se regardèrent surpris. Qu'est ce que ça avait à voir avec le reste ? Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ?Ron s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Il lui parla comme si il s'adressait à une malade qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer :

-Hem …Oui, Hermione. Tes parents sont bien dentistes. C'est même toi qui nous l'a dit, tu te souviens ? » ajouta-t-il un peu inquiet.

La jeune fille repoussa sa main et hocha la tête :

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Comme ils sont dentistes, on peut aller dans leurs cabinet. Il est fermé pour le moment, et il n'y a aucun moyen pour que quiconque sache où travaillait mes parents. Le ministère n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, ce sont des moldus après tout. On sera complètement à l'abri… Pourquoi n'y ai je pas penser plus tôt ?

Elle vit les yeux des deux jeunes hommes s'éclairer. Ca réglait en partie leur problème. Une fois là bas, bien au chaud et confortablement installé, ils auraient le loisir de réfléchir plus tranquillement à la raison de leur présence ici. Ils pourraient même essayer de trouver un moyen d'envoyer un message à Mrs Weasley ou à Kingsley pour leur demander ce qu'ils faisaient là. Hermione tourna son regard vers ses deux amis

-Génial !Qu'est ce qu 'on attend pour y a aller alors ? »demanda Ron le poing levé. Pour la première fois, elle prit conscience de son apparence.

Les vêtements de Ron étaient vraiment en mauvais état. Sa cape notamment était pratiquement en lambeaux, déchirées et brûlées en plusieurs endroits. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il ne pouvait décemment pas se promener comme ça, le visage et les mains écorchés et arborant de nombreuses blessures.

Elle ne devait pas être mieux. La jeune fille porta les mains à ses cheveux et les réarrangea machinalement.

Son geste sembla éveiller la conscience de ses amis car tout deux jetèrent un coup d'œil à leur vêtements respectif. Harry grimaça en même temps que Ron poussa un juron. Ils imitèrent ses gestes, tentant de s'arranger.

_« Je dois ressembler à un épouvantail… »_songea Hermione.

Si les moldus les voyait, ils penseraient qu'ils venaient d'échapper à une attaque terroriste. En un sens c'était déjà une bonne piste même si ça la réalité était bien plus terrible.

La palme revenait toutefois à Harry. Le jeune homme donnait quant à lui l'impression d'avoir _vraimen_t été au front.

-Les garçons, venez ici. Je vais vous lancer un sortilège de Glamour. Ca évitera qu'on effraie les moldus.

Ils s'avancèrent vers elle. Ron fut le premier dont elle s'occupa. Elle fit plusieurs mouvements avec sa baguette, commençant par une sorte de demi cercle au niveau du visage du jeune homme puis descendit en ligne droite jusqu'au bas de son jean. Elle recommença deux fois le geste, au niveau de ses bras et de son dos. Harry, à la fois intrigué et admiratif, vit sa meilleure amie faire disparaître petit à petit toutes les blessures de Ron. Ses vêtements se recousaient, les traces de brûlures s'effacèrent, la poussière dont il était auparavant couvert se volatilisa. Il vit Ron frissonner.

Ses vêtements étaient en bien meilleur état. On avait du mal à croire que quelques secondes plus tôt, son apparence était tout autre.

-J'ai laissé quelques imperfections ça et là, pour ne pas que ça fasse trop.»expliqua son amie en se tournant vers lui et s'appliquant à la même tâche. Il ressentit une sorte de chaleur l'envelopper comme dans un cocon invisible avant qu'un vent frais ne le glace jusqu aux os. Ses dents claquèrent

- Et voilà ! » fit elle fière de son ouvrage.

Harry baissa les yeux vers ses vêtements. Son jean était un peu déchiré vers le bas, comme si il avait marché dessus et ses chaussures étaient toujours aussi sales. Mis à part cela, il était impeccable. Machinalement, il porta la main à son cou où il avait été tantôt blessé par un sortilège. Il ressentit une brûlure et un picotement. Sa blessure était toujours là. A côté de lui, Ron poussa une exclamation de douleur en touchant sa joue.

-Il n'y a rien de visible, mais tout est encore là. J'ai juste tout dissimulé

Tandis qu'Hermione utilisait sur elle même le sortilège, Harry toucha un coin de sa cape. En apparence, elle était en parfait état. Toutefois, lorsque ses doigts furent en contact avec le tissus, il sentit les marques de brûlures. Son index et son pouce passèrent au travers de l'endroit où un bon morceau de sa cape avait auparavant disparut.

_C'est un peu comme une sorte d'hologramme_

Il en avait vu une fois ou deux très brièvement dans les séries que regardait Dudley.

-Maintenant on peut partir.

Ron qui avait continuer d'observer lui aussi les effets du sortilège, se tourna lorsque la voix d'Hermione retentit. Il prit sa main et celle d'Harry et ferma les yeux.

Un instant plus tard, il se retrouvèrent dans une ruelle moldue. Il regarda autour de lui, du linge pendait aux fenêtres. L'endroit était assez misérable. Etait ce là que travaillaient les parents d'Hermione ?

-Hum…C'est…Sympathique comme endroit. »

Il n'osa pas demander si ses parents s'y plaisaient. Bien sûr que non, c'était vraiment horrible ! Il vit Hermione hausser les sourcils dans sa direction, surprise.

-Si tu veux Ron….Venez c'est par là. Il faut traverser la rue et marcher pendant 10 petites minutes et on est arrivé.

Ils s'avancèrent en direction de la sortie de la ruelle. Ron vit alors avec stupeur qu'ils se trouvaient en réalité dans un quartier très chic. Il savait qu'il était à Londres, mais il ignorait totalement le nom de cet endroit. De toute manière, il n'était venu que très rarement dans la partie moldue. Les endroits où il avait l'habitude d'aller dans la capitale se limitait au Ministère, au Chaudron Baveur, au Chemin de Traverse et au Square Grimmaurd.

Malgré le ciel gris, la rue était assez animée. Des voitures étaient garées le long du trottoir. Des parents tenaient leurs turbulents enfant par la main, d'autres promenaient leurs chiens. Des hommes et des femmes en costumes et tailleurs se pressaient sur le pavé et montaient dans leur véhicule.

_« Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ces crétins ? »_ songea-t-il en voyant que deux enfants pointaient du doigt dans leur direction en riant. Hermione le tira par la main, le forçant à continuer d'avancer. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait ralentit.

D'autres personnes leur jetèrent des regards effarés. Le Gryffondor commença à se sentir agacé. Qu'est ce qui se passait ?Deux personnes âgées avaient même coupé court à leur conversation lorsqu'ils passèrent devant elles.

-Eh ! On vous a jamais dit que c'était mal élevé de dévisager les gens ? »lança-t-il par dessus son épaule. Hermione le tira un peu plus violemment, sans doute pour le faire taire.

Ron fronça les sourcils. Qu'une personne ou deux réagissent ainsi, passe encore. Là c'était juste un peu trop. Il jeta brièvement un coup d'œil à ses mains, on ne voyait pas ses écorchures. Sa cape était en parfait état et…

-Hermione ! On porte nos capes ! »

-Je sais mais je te rappelle que tu n'avais aucun vêtement de rechange sur toi. Ne fais pas attention à eux, de toute manière dès qu'il voit quelque chose de différent ou d'inhabituel, ils sont choqués . »répondit-elle alors qu'une femme lui jetait un regard méprisant et détournait la tête de l'autre côté.

_« C'est quand même très gênant »._songea-t-il alors qu'une jeune fille d'a peu près leur âge le regardait de haut en bas avec dérision.

Pas étonnant que les moldus se paient sa tête. Par le caleçon de Merlin ! Ils étaient vêtus selon leur mode comme des filles. Il sentit ses oreilles rosirent et baissa les yeux.

-On y est.

Ron leva les yeux et se retrouva devant la porte de ce qui paraissait être une maison bleu de style victorienne. Une plaque dorée gravée indiquait le numéro de téléphone ainsi que le nom des Granger et leur profession.

Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils, oubliant momentanément les regards qui continuaient de les suivre. Il était vraiment très intrigué par la plaque. Pourquoi y avait-il tout cela écrit ? Est ce qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de carte de visite ?

-C'est juste des renseignements. Pour dire aux gens qui cherchent mes parents par exemple que c'est bien ici le lieu de la consultation.

-Pourquoi les moldus foutent des trucs comme ça devant leur porte ? C'est idiot. » Faire cela, c'est présumer que les patients sont de sombres crétins car ils sont incapable de trouver une maison….Qui plus est, celle ci n'est même pas sous sortilège de Fidelitas ni sous aucune autre protection magique ou qui pourrait la dissimuler.

Hermione sortit discrètement sa baguette, Ron se plaça derrière elle pour la dissimuler aux yeux des passants.

-Alo…

-Attend. »murmura Harry en lui prenant le bras. Ses deux amis se tournèrent vers lui. « Il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur.

Il vit les yeux de Hermione s'écarquiller :

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Oui, j'ai entendu du bruit de l'autre côté de la porte…

Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet.

-Il vaut mieux qu'on parte d'ici… »

A peine eut elle finit sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit. Harry n'eut pas le temps de sortir sa baguette. Ils eurent alors la surprise de voir se tenir devant une femme d'environ la trentaine aux cheveux blonds cendrés et portant une blouse blanche. Harry fit un pas en arrière, prêt à l'affronter si il le fallait.

-Franny !Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

Harry se tourna vers Hermione, surpris. Elle connaissait cette personne ? De l'autre côté d'Hermione, Ron affichait le même regard. « Franny » haussa les sourcils :

-C'est plutôt à toi de me dire ça. Tu n'es pas sensée être en cours ? » Elle jeta un regard appréciateur sur Ron et Harry. Celui ci se sentit rougir tandis qu'elle le détaillait de haut en bas. « Qui sont ces charmants garçons avec toi ?

-Des amis…

Harry la vit alors jeter un coup d'œil à la main qu'il avait gardé posé sur le bras de son amie. Son regard passa alors plusieurs fois de la jeune fille à lui, avant de s'éclairer d'un grand sourire.

-Tu viens présenter à tes parents ton fiancé c'est ça ?Il aurait quand même pu porter autre chose.»ajouta-t-elle en voyant sa cape.

Harry manqua de s'étrangler.

-Certainement pas ! »s'exclama Ron, scandalisé. Instinctivement, il attrapa l'autre bras d'Hermione et la serra contre lui.

La jeune fille plissa légèrement les yeux. Elle venait de lancer un sort informulé pour voir qui se cachait réellement sous l'apparence de Franny. Le magicoscan n'avait découvert aucune trace de Magie noire ou de Polynectar. II s'agissait de la véritable Franny. Elle devait d'ailleurs se trouver là parce qu'elle soignait elle même les patients. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait cela. Lorsque ses parents étaient en déplacement, Franny s'occupait souvent de leur patients. Même lorsqu'elle n'en avait pas le droit, ne disposant pas des diplômes requis.

C'était sa seule source de revenu.

A côté d'elle, ses amis étaient toujours aussi méfiants. Elle ne pouvait pas leur faire signe pour le leur expliquer. Elle se relaxa tout de même un peu et rangea discrètement sa baguette dans sa poche pour leur montrer qu'il ne risquait rien. Elle vit Harry bouger légèrement la main, comme pour l'en empêcher.

Qu'est ce qu'Hermione fichait ? Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas baisser sa garde aussi facilement !

-On ne va pas vous déranger plus longtemps. » Marmonna Harry sans quitter des yeux la jeune femme. Il ne savait pas si elle allait les attaquer ou pas. Ce n'est pas parce que sa meilleure amie lui faisait confiance qu'il allait en faire de même. Moldue ou pas, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas être contrôlée par quelqu'un. Que faisait-elle là après tout ? Les parents d'Hermione n'était pas ici. Il recula encore d'un pas, essayant de forcer la jeune fille a en faire de même. Ron imita son geste.

Ce dernier était assez partagé. D'un côté, il avait bien sentit que Hermione faisait totalement confiance à cette personne. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle avait dû lancer un sort pour être certain qu'il s'agissait de la bonne personne. Or, si il avait appris une chose c'était qu'on pouvait toujours avoir confiance en ses capacités magiques. Jamais elle n'avait failli….

Cependant, ça ne signifiait pas qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se laisser avoir. Il recula d'un pas. Son pied se posa sur la marche derrière lui. Il manqua de perdre son équilibre. Il se tourna en pestant, il avait marché sur sa cape. Son regard tomba alors sur un jeune homme plutôt séduisant qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du trottoir. Il avançait d'un pas tranquille, riant aux plaisanteries d'un autre garçon, probablement un de ses amis. Ses cheveux étaient bruns…

Ses jambes tremblèrent sous son poids. Il pâlit.

Hermione refusa de bouger. Plantée fermement sur ses deux pieds, elle lança un regard inquisiteur à la moldue :

-Pourquoi est ce que vous êtes là quand mes parents ne travaillent pas ? On vous a déjà dit que c'était dangereux d'exercer sans autorisation. Vous risquez la prison si on vous découvre.

La pauvre femme avait déjà bien suffisamment de soucis comme cela. Elle avait été employée par ses parents il y avait près d'une dizaine d'année maintenant et Hermione l'appréciait beaucoup. Franny cligna des yeux, comme si elle était surprise :

-Tes parents ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes il sont à l'intérieur et je…

-Franny ? » Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond dans sa poitrine. La voix de sa mère provenait de l'intérieur de la pièce. Franny s'était tournée et lui répondait. Hermione n'entendit pas ses paroles. Sa mère, c'était bien sa mère! Elle oublia tout le reste. Déjà, elle s'était redressée prête à aller courir vers elle et la prendre entre ses bras. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, elle s'apprêta à l'appeler.

Elle n'en eut pas le temps. Quelqu'un venait de la tirer violemment en arrière, elle reconnut la sensation familière qui allait de pair avec le tranplannage. Une seconde plus tard, elle se retrouva dans la forêt de Dean. Son regard furibond tomba sur celui de Harry. C'était lui qui les avait fait transplanner. Elle poussa une exclamation de rage.:

- Ca va pas ! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de faire ça !

Elle tenta de dégager son bras de l'emprise de sa main . Cependant, Harry la tenait vigoureusement. Il savait que si il la laissait s'échapper, elle risquait de transplanner immédiatement. Il avait pris garde à ne pas être vu par Franny lorsqu'il l'avait fait, et il était quasi sûr qu'aucun moldu ne l'avait vu non plus. Et même si c'était le cas, le Ministère lui pardonnerait certainement. Après tout, il venait de vaincre Voldemort…

-Je t'ai empêché de faire une bêtise, voilà ce que j'ai fait !

-Quelle bêtise !Celle de revoir mes parents ? De revoir ma mère que je n'ai pas vu depuis près d'un an ? » Elle approcha son visage du sien. Harry ne recula pas, Hermione avait beau être vraiment furieuse, ce n'était pas son regard qui allait le faire reculer. Il n'avait rien de comparable à celui que Voldemort posait sur lui lorsqu'il le voyait.

-C'était un piège. » Sa voix demeurait calme, malgré les efforts qu'il devait fournir pour empêcher la jeune fille de se libérer de son étreinte. « Les mangemorts ont sûrement orchestré cela.

-Quel piège ? Tu es devenu complètement paranoïaque Harry, ça ne pouvait pas être un piège » Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. Dire qu'elle avait été si prêt de revoir ses parents, sa gorge se noua. « J'ai vérité. Et j'ai clairement entendu la voix de ma mère.

Sa voix trembla légèrement. Harry se sentit un peu coupable, mais il tint bon. Hermone avait un moment de faiblesse, et elle ne voyait pas combien ce qu'elle avait failli faire pouvait être dangereux. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui rappeler que ses sorts n'étaient pas si infaillible que cela surtout comparée à des sorciers plongés dans la magie noire mais elle le coupa :

-L'Ordre a certainement dû aller les chercher d'Australie ! J'en avais parlé avec Bill et Fleur. Ginny aussi a dû lire. Ils sont sûrement aller les chercher ! » Elle semblait plus essayer de se convaincre elle même cette fois ci. Harry secoua la tête, si elle pensait que la seule mention de Ginny allait lui faire changer d'idée. Son cœur tomba dans sa poitrine et sa gorge se noua à son tour. Il parla d'une voix étouffée :

-Je ne pense pas que les Weasley, soit si vite aller cherché tes parents après la bataille finale. Surtout avec ce qui s'est passé.

Le regard d'Hermione changea complètement. Elle tourna son regard vers Ron et poussa alors une exclamation de terreur. Elle se précipita vers lui :

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Harry la rejoignit. Son meilleur ami était assis sur ses genoux comme si il s'était laissé glisser sur le sol , le regard fixé droit devant lui. Son teint atrocement pâle et son regard terrifièrent Harry. Hermione le secouait doucement par l'épaule, tentant de le faire réagir.

-Ron, Ron est ce que tu m'entends ?

Hermione croisa le regard inquiet et terrifié de son meilleur ami. Ils avaient complètement oublié leur colère et leur exaspération respective. Au bout de quelques instants, tout en tremblant il murmura :

-J'ai…J'ai vu…Je ne comprends pas, il était là et…Il n'aurait pas dû…

_Fred_.

Harry lui serra plus fortement l'épaule. Hermione lui caressa les cheveux, sans mot dire. Cependant, Ron dit la dernière chose à laquelle ils auraient pu s'attendre :

-J'ai vu Cédric…Cédric Diggory…Je vous jure que je l'ai vu, ajouta-t-il en voyant les regards de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il recommença à trembler de plus belle. « Il était là, marchant tranquillement dans la rue…Il était vivant, bien vivant

-C'était peut être quelqu'un d'autre, lui dit Hermione avec douceur. « Tu as certainement dû le confondre avec quelqu'un d'au…

-C'était bien lui ! » la coupa Ron d'un ton cinglant. Le regard qu'il lui lança dû lui faire peur car la jeune fille écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers Harry. Le jeune homme se tourna vers son meilleur ami, lui le croirait !« Je te jure que c'était lui ! Je sais à quoi il ressemble, jamais je ne me tromperai.

Ses yeux brillaient. C'est vrai que Les Weasley et les Diggory étaient voisins, Ron avait donc dû le renconttrer ou du moins le voir plusieurs fois avant même leur quatrième année. Cependant, Harry savait que ce n'était pas possible.

-Ron, Cedric est mort….Les morts ne reviennent jamais à la vie. » dit Harry avec regret. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Ron baissa la tête.

-Je sais…Mais je sais aussi ce que j'ai vu…. »II avait l'air désespéré. «Et je ne suis pas fou !»

-On n'a jamais pensé cela » lui murmura Hermione qui n'avait pas parlé depuis un moment. « Les mangemorts sont capables des pires choses. Peut être l'un d'entre eux a-t-il sciemment prit l'apparence de Cedric ? Il avait dû savoir qu'on était chez mes parents et il a voulu essayer de nous faire perdre nos moyens.

Au fond d'elle même elle savait que ça ne tenait pas la route. Il était impossible de prendre se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre ainsi. Seul le Polynectar le permettait, or Cédric était mort depuis bien trop longtemps. Il avait besoin d'être en vie pour que cela puisse fonctionner.

Et puis, pourquoi les mangemorts se donnerait tant de mal, juste pour être vu un bref instant par Ron ?

Cependant, elle n'allait certainement pas lui dire cela. Il risquait de s'énerver. Elle lui jeta un autre regard inquiet, même si ses tremblement avais presque complètement cessés, il frissonnait encore un peu. Etant donné l'état dans lequel il était pour le moment, elle préférait ne pas le voir passer la nuit dehors plus longtemps. La région de Gloucester n'était pas connu pour ses températures estivales. Ses dents claquèrent.

La jeune fille sortit de son sac trois bocaux contenant des flammes bleus et les tendit à ses amis. Aussitôt qu'elle approcha le bocal de sa poitrine, elle sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir.

-Merci Hermione. » lui dit Harry en serrant contre lui le bocal comme si ikl s'agissait d'n trésor particulièrement précieux. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait aussi froid. La seule raison pour laquelle elle avait fait apparaître trois bocaux et non un seul était parce qu'elle _connaissait _Ron. Le jeune homme aurait refusé tout net de profiter seul de cette source de chaleur et se serait même senti vexé. Ce dernier poussa justement une exclamation de pure contentement. Ses joues retrouvèrent un peu des couleurs.

-Qu'est ce vous faites là ? Vous ne savez pas que c'est interdit d'utiliser la magie dans cette forêt ?

Harry tressaillit. Il se tourna, reconnaîtrait cette voix grave et profonde entre mille. Les trois amis poussèrent une exclamation de joie distinguant vaguement la forme de l'ancien Auror:

-Kingsley ! »

-On est content de te revoir ! » ajouta Ron sans se relever, mais un grand sourire attaché aux lèvres. Ils allaient pouvoir savoir pourquoi ils étaient là et ce qui était arrivés à sa famille. Kingsley avait transplanné à seulement quelques pas d'eux mais à cause de la pénombre, il ne le voyait pas très bien. Celui ci ne répondit pas tout de suite.

Un Lumos sortit de sa baguette et éclaira soudain son visage. Ron sentit son inquiétude disparaître, même si il ne s'était pas rendu compte que son estomac était légèrement noué. Il avait craint de voir l'Auror estropié ou défiguré…Ou quelque chose de pire encore. Cependant, son visage ne présentait rien de tout cela. Il était toujours le bon vieux Kinglsey en chair et en os.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda ce dernier avec surprise en les regardant les sourcils haussés. Ron aurait même pu croire qu'il semblait ébahi de les voir au vu de sa réaction. Son regard tomba sur Hermione un bref instant, puis il se dirigea vers Ron « Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec ta famille ?

-Vous ne savez pas pourquoi on est là ? » demanda Hermione. Apparemment, le soulagement d'avoir revu Kingsley avait laissé place à nouveau à de l'inquiétude. Ron sentit son cœur se serrer, il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi. Il lui serra la main.

-Tu nous as retrouvé et on est sain et sauf. »dit il d'une voix forte. «C'est le plus important. Moi j'en ai rien à cirer de pourquoi on est là ou pas, on verra ça plus tard. Je veux savoir si on peux rentrer chez nous.

Kinsgley avait l'air de plus en plus surpris. Il leur répondit, comme si il ne pouvait s'en empêcher :

-Il n'y a rien qui vous en empê… » Son regard tomba alors sur Harry. » Qu'est ce que tu as fait à ton visage ?

Ce fut au tour de Harry de hausser un sourcil. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Il sentit les regard de ses deux amis se poser sur lui. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander de quoi il voulait parler, Hermione l'interrompit :

-C'est juste des sortilèges de glamour. Comme on est allé chez les moldus, on a n'a pas voulu attirer l'attention.

-Vous êtes allés chez les moldus ? »Les yeux de Kingsley brillèrent d'une drôle de lueur. « Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Vous avez oublié les dangers que vous courrez si on vous trouve chez _**eux ?**_

Harry n'aimait pas vraiment la façon dont Kingsley leur parlait. Après tout ce n'était pas de leur faute si ils s'étaient retrouvés au beau milieu d'une plaine. Et puis être chez les moldus présentait tout autant voire légèrement moins de risque qu'être au beau milieu des sorciers.

-Eh !c'est super sympa comme discussion comme ça ,au milieu des bois mais j'aimerai bien rentrer **voir ma famille. ** »La présence d Kingsley lui avait fait oubliée son hallucination sur Cédric. Ron ne tremblait plus et s'était même mis debout. « Alors arrêtez de discutailler et bougez-vous

Les yeux de Kingsley se plissèrent. Il n'aimait clairement pas la façon dont le jeune homme lui parlait. Pourtant, il avait l'habitude de Ron et de sa manière de parler. Et pourquoi continuait-il de lancer des coups d'œil en coin à Hermione, qui s'était raidit. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'étrange chez lui. Tenant sa baguette fermement entre ses doigts, Harry demanda :

-Kingsley, dites moi comme s'appelle le fils de Remus et Tonks.

C'était une question à laquelle aucun mangemort ne pouvait répondre. Toutefois, si il s'agissait du vrai Kingsley, il devrait pouvoir donner la réponse puisqu'il avait été en compagnie de Remus après la naissance de Teddy, comme le Potterwatch le lui avait montré.

-Teddy Remus Lupin, et je peux savoir pourquoi tu me poses une question aussi ridicule Potter ?

Toutefois, son regard appréciateur ainsi que l'étrange lueur qui brillait derrière ses prunelles noires dévoilait ses véritables pensées. Harry se relaxa et sourit. A ses côtés, Ron et Hermione qui s'étaient tus et avaient eux aussi sortis leurs baguette en entendant la réponse semblèrent profondément soulagés. Kingsley, étrangement, baissa sa baguette lui aussi comme si il sentait que les trois amis ne représentaient plus un danger. Il hocha la tête de droite à gauche

-Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais bon la plupart du temps j'arrive pas à savoir ce qui te passe dans la tête. »Il sortit alors une cannette de CocaCola. « Vous avez de la chance que ce soit moi qui vous ait repéré en patrouillant le secteur et pas quelqu'un d'autre….J'imagine que tu n'as même pas prévu de portoloin.

Harry se raidit légèrement. Kingsley l'interpréta autrement. Il leva les yeux au ciel :

-Elle va te tuer.

Elle ? De qui est ce qu'il parlait ? Ginny ? Mrs Weasley ?… En fait,il n'avait pas très envie de connaître la réponse.

-Pourquoi ? On ne pourrait pas simplement transplanner ? » demanda Hermione en haussant les sourcils. Kinsgley se tourna vers elle et une fois encore, la surprise apparut dans ses yeux. La jeune fille se sentait un peu blessée : l'avait-il oubliée ?

-Non, on laisserait une trace de notre empreinte magique et j'imagine qu'aucun de nous n'a vraiment envie de se faire attraper. .

Personne ne répondit. Kingsley était un sorcier aguerri et un fervent membre de l'Ordre. Si il disait cela, c'était qu'il avait certainement des preuves. Ils avaient de toute manière une confiance aveugle en lui.

-Vous rentrez tous les trois ensemble ?

-Qu'est ce que c'est que cette question débile? bien sûr !

-Je t'ai connu avec beaucoup moins de feu en toi, Ronald Weasley. Ce n'est pas plus mal. Allez, approchez vous .

Il donna un coup de baguette dessus et posa le portoloin. Celui ci se mit à briller. Les trois amis mirent leur main au dessus de celle de l'Auror. Harry se plaça entre Ron et l'Auror. La canette étant trop petite, Hermione posa sa main sur celle du jeune homme au cheveux roux qui rougit sous le contact. Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

Le monde commença à disparaître autour d'eux, le portoloin s'activait. Son estomac se noua, il repensa à Cédric. La voix de Kingsley détourna son attention.

-J'y crois pas, t'as même changé la couleur de tes yeux pour les rendre comme ceux de Lily ! Fol Œil a raison, t'as vraiment pété les plombs.

Le cœur de Harry s'arrêta . Fol œil ! Fol Oeil était mort depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Tous les membres de l'Ordre le savait, mais sans doute pas tous les mangemorts. C'était un piège !

-Lâchez la ! »ordonna-t-il en retirant violemment sa main et par la même occasion celle de ses deux amis. Il était trop tard. Le portoloin les emmenaient déjà.

Ils s'écrasèrent violemment sur se sol quelques instants plus tard. Kingsley atterrit avec grâce à côté d'eux. Harry se releva rapidement et s'éloigna de l'imposteur de plusieurs pas. Ron et Hermione reculèrent tout aussi prestement. Ils avaient tous trois sortis leur baguettes. Hermione jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle, ils étaient dans le hall d'une maison de sorcier, sans doute celle du mangemort qui les avait amené là. Il n'y avait rien dont ils puissent se servir pour se défendre. Au mieux, ils pouvaient essayer de lui lancer le vase….Il n'y avait aucune porte à proximité, la seule qui existait était derrière Kingsley. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre l'escalier derrière eux, il y avait sûrement d'autres mangemorts.

L'imposteur haussa les sourcils et regarda leurs baguettes pointées :

-James qu'est ce qui te prend ?

-Expelliarmus ! » lança Harry plein de rage. Il osait l'appelait par le nom de son père et continuer à se moquer de lui. Il osait usurper de surcroît l'image de Kingsley. Celui ci échappa de justesse au sort, qui allèra s'écraser contre le miroir de la cheminée, le faisant imploser. Des éclats de verres volèrent dans toutes les directions :

-Courrez !

Kingsley poussa un cri outragé, la main ensanglanté par les débris :

-Ca va pas !

_« En plus il se fiche de nous » _

-Impemedienta » hurla Ron en se mettant à courir, sa main tenant ferment celle d'Hermione, en direction de Kingsley. Ils devaient impérativement atteindre la porte avant que l'alerte ne soit donnée. Son cœur cognait violemment contre sa poitrine.

La jeune fille lança un _stupefix _informulé en même temps. L'imposteur tomba sur le sol, son corps bougeant étrangement, sous l'effet des deux sortilège.

-Attendez, il faut qu'on sache ce qui est arrivé au vrai Kingsley » lança Hermione en tentant de ralentir l course de Ron. Toutefois, celui ci la tenait trop fermement par la main et la força à continuer de courir. Harry, qui courrait derrière elle, lui répondit d'un ton furieux:

-A ton avis, qu'as-t-il bien pu lui arrivé ?

_Mort…Lui aussi…_

Elle eut à nouveau envie de pleurer. Ce n'était pas le moment. Des claquements de portes se firent entendre au-dessus de leurs têtes ainsi que des bruits de pas précipités ….La jeune fille se jeta sur la porte:

-Alohomora ! » Rien ne se produisit. « Alohomora !

Toujours rien. Les bruit de pas se rapprochaient.

-Hermione !

-J'essaie ! J'essaie !Alohomora ! Alohomora !ALOHOMORA ! »cria- t-elle d'une voix aigue « Pourquoi ça marche pas ?

-Pousse-toi. » Ron se jeta sur la porte et tenta de la défoncer à coup d'épaule, plusieurs fois. En vain.

_On va se faire tuer…Il n'y a aucun moyen de sortir…._

Harry se tourna un bref instant vers ses amis puis reporta son attention vers l'autre côté du couloir. Il pouvait voir des ombres se glisser sur l'escaliers. Ils ne tarderaient pas à apercevoir clairement les autres mangemorts. Il serra fermement sa baguette entre ses mains. Qu'importe, ils seraient prêts à les affronter.

Toutefois, rien ne l'aurait pu préparer à ce qu'ils virent. Un moment, personne ne bougea. Ron fixa ébahi les deux personnes et l'énorme chien noir qui venaient de descendre. Il ne pouvait en croire ses yeux.

-Kingsley ! » s'écria la sorcière en vouant se précipiter sur son corps. Son compagnon l'en empêcha . Elle hurla « Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ?

Leur chien aboya férocement. Ils sortirent leurs baguettes.

-Ce sont sûrement des Inféris. C'est la seule explication. » murmura Hermione comme pour se rassurer elle même. « Des Inféris à qui ont a lancé un glamour, c'est possible. Tout à fait possible et on leur a appris des phrases comme ça. Ils ne peuvent aps utliser leur baguette, c'est du toc…..Un simple incendio fera l'affaire.

Elle savait que ni Ron ni Harry n'avaient besoin de ces instructions mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Face à eux, les inféris semblèrent se murmurer eux aussi quelques chose. Il paraissait hésiter à aller récupérer le corps de leur collègue

Un instant, Harry pensa à utiliser un autre sortilège . Le Fiendfyre semblait parfait contre eux. Cependant, il ne connaissait pas l'incantation qui permettrait de le lancer. Et puis, il était beaucoup trop puissant, ils risquaient d'être eux aussi pris dans les flammes.

-INCENDIO.

-Protego. » répliquèrent en chœur les deux sorciers. Le sorcier aux cheveux châtain, plus jeune que sa compagne s'avança en lançant un _Stupéfix. _Harry et Ron ne l'évitèrent que grâce au sortilège de bouclier qu'Hermione avait eu la présence d'esprit de lancer. L'animagus se transforma soudain en un sorcier aux cheveux noirs, d'environ quarante ans et horriblement familier. Il leva sa baguette prêt à lancer un maléfice mais la sorcière l'en empêcha :

-Arrête ce sont des enfants !

Les deux hommes se tournèrent ébahis vers elle.

-Comment tu peux dire ça ? Regarde ce qu'ils ont fait à Kingsley !

-…Et je te rappelle qu'ils t'ont lancé des Incendio. » ajouta l'animagus en leur lançant un regard féroce.

Celui ci eut plus d'effet que ce à quoi s'attendirent leurs assaillants, à en juger par leur visage. Jusqu'alors, Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient été comme pétrifiés, incapable de la moindre action. Ils avaient tous trois pensés la même chose :

_Les Inferis ne pouvaient pas répondre par la magie…Et il n'était pas possIble de se transformer en animagus même avec le polynectar…._

C'était ce que Rogue et Dumbledore leur avait dit.

C'était ce que racontaient tous les livres sur ce sujet.

C'était ce qu'il avait pu voir par lui même dans la grotte.

Hermione se mit à hurler sans fin. Elle ne semblait plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle serrait si fort son visage entre ses doigts que la marque de ses ongles y apparaîtrait sans doute. Elle avait laissé tomber sa baguette à terre et s'était reculée contre la porte à tel point qu'elle donnait l'impression d'avoir envie de passer à travers.

Ron hocha la tête de droite à gauche et ferma momentanément les yeux :

-C est pas possible !C'est pas possible ! _**C EST PAS POSSIBLE !**_

Son visage virait du vert au blanc, puis du blanc au vert sans discontinuer. Il paraissait être tantôt sur le point de tomber évanoui, tantôt de rendre son déjeuner. Il serrait Hermione contre lui et tendait faiblement un bras en avant , sa baguette tremblant entre ses doigts, comme pour protéger la jeune fille. Harry se tenait devant eux, son visage blanc comme un linge. Il tremblait violemment ,même si il n'aurait su dire si il s'agissait de peur ou de rage. Son cœur tambourinait contre poitrine, comme si il cherchait à s'en extraire. Les yeux écarquillés, les cheveux en désordre, il paraissait avoir complètement perdu l'esprit.

-_**Qui **_êtes vous ? demanda –t-il avec haine, sa baguette en plume de Phénix pointée contre les deux assaillants qui osaient usurper l'apparence de Lily Potter et de Sirius Black.

---------------------------------

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Laissez moi une rewieu pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Ca m'encourage à continuer et à updater encore plus vite^^…Ou sinon , encore plus long ^^


End file.
